Blanco y Negro
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shots independientes sobre la relación de Near y Mello. También MelloxNear,puede haber YAOI. Cualquier rating, género y advertencia.Cap11: No sabe cómo pero Near siempre está aguardándole con las primeras onzas de chocolate derretido sobre su boca.
1. Sucesor

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia. Esta vez se trata de una serie de one shots cortitos que en principio se podrán leer de forma independiente y cómo no, tratarán de Near y Mello. Pretendo que sean bastante cortos, si alguno de ellos supera las 5 páginas, imagino que lo subiré de forma independiente. Espero que a alguien le interese y que alguien lo lea.**

**HOW TO USE**

**Personajes: Mello, Near o MelloxNear. Habrá capítulos que se centren más en Near o en Mello, pero casi siempre estarán enfocados de alguna forma en la relación entre ellos dos. También pueden aparecer otros personajes, por ejemplo, L.**

**Género: las historias podrán tener cualquier género, drama, general, romance, humor…**

**Argumento: En principio son historias independientes aunque es posible que alguno de los capítulos pueda hacer referencia a algún capítulo anterior, aún así intentaré que se puedan leer de forma individual. También es posible que algunos temas se repitan con perspectivas diferentes. Por ejemplo, puede haber varias historias con argumentos diferentes que traten de la marcha de Mello de Wammy's House y de igual forma con cualquier otra escena.**

**Rating: Podrán tener cualquier rating, incluso rating M.**

**Advertencias: podrán tener cualquier tipo de advertencia. Y puede haber contenido YAOI, lemon, etc…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal de Death Note pertenecen a sus creadores, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo sólo me divierto con ello, rebusco la trama y me invento cosas sin ganar dinero alguno.**

**Sobre este capítulo en concreto:**

**Personajes: 1. Near. 2. Mello. 3. L**

**Género: General, drama.**

**Rating: PG.**

**Advertencias: ninguna. No tiene intención YAOI, ahora sí, quién quiera encontrárselo, puede hacerlo XDD.**

**Argumento: La explicación a por qué Near come chocolate al final de Death Note.**

**Dejo ya la nota de autor que va a ser más larga que la historia en sí XDDD. Espero que alguien lo lea y que a alguien le guste. Espero comentarios.**

SUCESOR.

Las nubes cubrían casi por completo el cielo británico. Por otro lado, se trataba de algo completamente normal en un país donde la lluvia era constante. A Near le habría gustado poder ver algo más aparte de aquella mullida capa blanca, algún trozo de paisaje, por ejemplo. En seguida apartó la vista. En realidad no le gustaba mirar por la ventanilla, así como tampoco le gustaba subirse a los aviones.

Aunque poco importaban ya sus gustos o sus manías. Ahora era L y como tal, era casi una necesidad que tuviera que estar trasladándose de un país a otro constantemente. Podía no sentirse cómodo con aquella sensación de desarraigo, pero sabía que era su obligación, uno de los inconvenientes que tenía haber heredado al fin la identidad que le correspondía.

L había entregado su vida, su talento, a resolver casos y conflictos importantes labrándose un prestigio impecable y ahora era su cometido mantener su imagen con dignidad, no había lugar a quejas infantiles. L podía haber sido tachado de persona caprichosa que sólo se ocupaba de casos que le llamaban la atención, pero salvo ese detalle, había sido una persona totalmente sacrificada a su trabajo sin dejarse llevar por el poder de la fama y el dinero que podía obtener de cada caso resuelto. Era altruista y humilde. Y Near lo sabía, no sólo por lo que había investigado a lo largo de esos años, sino porque lo había conocido.

El famoso detective, en su intenso ir y venir, siempre encontraba una ocasión para visitar aquel orfanato que le había acogido en su infancia, sabedor de que de entre todos aquellos niños, dos chiquillos en especial esperaban su visita con entusiasmo.

Esas visitas no fueron tan numerosas como ellos habrían querido, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver en L un hermano mayor que les trataba con cariño. Un trato diferente al de los demás huérfanos que les hacía sentir especiales. Un trato que pronto les hizo comprender por qué L compartía más tiempo con ellos que con otros cuando visitaba la Wammy's House. Al principio escuchaban aquellas historias con los ojos abiertos por la fascinación de un niño que oye por boca de su héroe sus propias aventuras. Más tarde, L cada vez les confiaba casos más complejos argumentando largamente sus deducciones y modos de actuar, no sin observar a su vez sus reacciones y sus propias teorías. Por ejemplo, a Mello le había contado con detalle el difícil caso de Beyond Birthday. Estaba claro que en todo aquello había un objetivo; prepararles para algún día ocupar el cargo de L.

Near dio un mordisco a una tableta de chocolate mientras rechazaba una bebida ofrecida por la azafata. Estaba preparando un viaje a Moscú para resolver un tema acerca de una de las mafias rusas cuando recibió la llamada del actual director de Wammy's House. El hombre le pidió que hiciera una escala en Inglaterra antes de continuar su viaje hacia Rusia, había algo que quería mostrarle. Pese a la turbación que le causó la noticia, Near se sintió aliviado de que, esta vez, fuera un solo niño el destacara entre todos los demás.

Recordaba constantemente a Mello. Sus vidas habían estado ligadas desde su llegada al orfanato, cosidas por el fuerte hilo de la rivalidad. No era la sangre lo que movía el cuerpo del rubio chiquillo sino el deseo por superarle hasta el punto de que su orgullo y su tozudez le habían llevado a abandonar el orfanato y tomar una vida de criminal con tal de no compartir el puesto de sucesor de L con Near.

Nunca había llegado a entender, y sancionaba por completo, aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que Mello sentía respecto a él. Near era consciente de que tal vez no fuera muy sociable, que su forma de hablar, directa, pudiera sonar recriminatoria y hacerle parecer arrogante. Si alguna vez había criticado la forma de actuar de Mello, no había sido con intención aumentar su propio ego. Quizás había sido malinterpretado, pero él jamás había considerado a Mello como alguien inferior, sino su igual. Dos mitades opuestas que se complementaban entre sí supliendo las carencias que cada uno poseía.

Estaba casi completamente seguro de que L habría opinado lo mismo, que si realmente hubiera podido elegir… L había demostrado de sobra tener una inteligencia privilegiada, era imposible que hubiera pasado por alto que ni Near ni Mello, por separado, estarían a su altura.

Mello era imprevisible, como bien había demostrado sacrificándose a última hora cuando apenas un mes antes le había asegurado a Near que no era una pieza más para resolver su puzzle. Al final, había acabado aceptando aquello que debió aceptar desde un principio. Era una lástima que no llegara a presenciar el final del caso Kira para ver cómo Near le atribuía todo el mérito que se merecía situándolo a su mismo nivel, en ningún momento como una pieza más. Juntos, sólo juntos, habían conseguido acabar con Kira.

Hacía algunos meses que Near había cumplido veinte años. En esos dos años había resuelto más de quinientos casos, si bien era cierto que ninguno de ellos había requerido tanto tiempo y atención, ni llegado a ser tan complejo como el caso Kira. Ahora él y sólo él era el famoso detective L, después de que Light Yagami le hubiera usurpado el puesto durante un tiempo y después de que Mello muriera. No le gustaba pensar en si Mello seguiría con vida si aquel día en Wammy's House no hubiera renunciado a sus derechos de sucesión.

Lo que en esos momentos le inquietaba era el hecho de que, a su misma edad, Mello ya llevaba varios meses muerto y L había fallecido a la temprana edad de veinticinco años. Era algo de lo más lógico que en Wammy's House empezaran a buscar un nuevo sucesor.

No estaba muy seguro de querer volver allí, aunque recordaba el lugar con cariño, después de todo era el único sitio que podía considerar como su hogar en la ajetreada vida que llevaba. No sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la idea de tener allí a un niño esperando sus visitas, encaminando todos sus actos a ser, por lo menos, igual que él, a dejar ese estigma en él para el resto de su vida. Tampoco podía imaginar qué habilidades tendría, cómo sería, qué cosas esperaría de él, si sus pequeños ojos se verían decepcionados cuando le vieran sentarse en el suelo con su pijama blanco y sus pies desnudos salvo por unos calcetines. Near sabía que no era sociable y, ni de pequeño, ni ahora de adulto, le habían gustado especialmente los niños, dudaba de tener la paciencia que L tuvo con él y con Mello. ¿Realmente merecía la misma admiración que ellos profesaron a L en su infancia?

Volvió a morder la tableta de chocolate. Él era ahora L, pero era consciente de que nunca, jamás, llegaría a ser como el L original. Se sentía incompleto. Por esa razón, desde que se convirtió en el verdadero L, Near a menudo mordía tabletas de chocolate. Era la forma de sentirse lo más parecido a L, teniendo presente a Mello de esa manera. Porque sólo los dos juntos, podían llegar a ser como él.

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios. Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:**

**Para mí la escena del final con Near comiendo chocolate es que lo dice todo por sí misma. Es amor absoluto y creo que es mi imagen favorita de todo el manga. La amo. Y aquí he querido dar mi explicación al respecto, eludiendo cualquier tinte yaoi, aunque yo en realidad pienso que Near quería a Mello y viceversa (aunque creo que Mello quería menos a Near que Near a Mello).**

**También me interesaba la idea de qué opinaría Near cuando empezaran a buscar un sucesor. Está claro que ese momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Para explicar tanto esto como el por qué Near comía el chocolate, era inevitable tener que nombrar a L y explicar un poco la fascinación que sentían hacia él.**

**Otra aclaración. En la historia original, Near dice al final que Mello no podía superarle. Bien, lo dice dos veces además, pero viendo lo que dice después y viendo que Near en toda la serie no se ha opuesto a colaborar con Mello, es más, en Wammy's House él había aceptado estar juntos. Bien, pues de ahí deduzco que Near no considera inferior a Mello. Vale, es consciente de que no puede superarle, pero no lo subestima en ningún momento, incluso disculpa sus actos y admite que gracias a él estrechó el cerco sobre Kira. Resumiendo, que no lo considera alguien inferior, sino alguien tan válido como él mismo.**

**Resulta que esto lo escribí antes de leer Another Note (BB Case) y he obviado unos datos que venían ahí que me han dejado un poco dudosa y que los trataré en un fic sobre eso expresamente. Uno de los datos (no el que más me llamó la atención) es que L sólo aceptaba casos que supusieran una recompensa de no se cuantos millones de dólares y que tuvieran más de 10 víctimas. Me quedé un poco rara, la verdad, y no sé si es que no lo entendí bien. Pero bueno, este cap lo escribí antes de leer eso y me gusta como está, no voy a cambiar esos datos ¬¬**

**Nada más, espero comentarios, por fis. Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	2. Rosario

**¡Holas!**

**Antes de nada gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo, de verdad que no pensé que hubiera alguien interesado en leer mis viñetas de Mello y Near. I'm very happy!**

**Este capítulo va a tratar más sobre Mello y espero que os guste también, aunque contiene conceptos un poco duros.**

**Personajes: 1. Mello. 2. Near.**

**Género: General, drama.**

**Rating: T**

**Advertencias: Menciones sobre sexo, pero nada explícito.**

**Argumento: El por qué Mello siempre lleva su rosario tiene una explicación aunque sólo lo esconde en determinados momentos. Trata sobre Mello después de dejar Wammy's House, en por qué y cómo se mete en la mafia.**

ROSARIO

Sólo había un momento en el que Mello ocultaba su rosario.

Cuando Mello decidió tomar aquel camino, ya sabía de antemano que no sería fácil. Sin embargo, no era algo que tuviera planeado antes de abandonar el orfanato. La oportunidad se le había presentado por casualidad, o más bien, de forma inevitable, como era lógico al tratarse de apenas un niño que intentaba sobrevivir prácticamente viviendo en la calle.

Había huido casi con lo puesto y era consciente de que no podría presentarse en ninguna organización respetable siendo un menor de edad sin referencias ni credencial alguna. Sabía que por mucho que dijera que era un niño prodigio nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, como mucho conseguiría que lo internaran en algún centro de acogida hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años. Y aquella pérdida de tiempo era algo que no se podía permitir. No podía permitirse el lujo de que lo descubrieran y le hicieran perder esos valiosos años mientras Kira seguía asesinando gente y Near tomaba el relevo de L.

Para poder llegar a conseguir algo, primero necesitaba mantenerse con vida y, en el ambiente en que se movía, sobre todo para un adolescente de quince años, había pocas formas honradas de hacerlo. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que acabara convirtiéndose en un pequeño delincuente, y más tarde, gracias a su talento, en un auténtico criminal. Aunque la evolución de lo uno a lo otro fuera realmente dura.

Quería atrapar a Kira y para ello debía llegar cuanto más alto, mejor. Mello era lo bastante listo como para asegurarse que su identidad se mantenía en secreto, pero mientras trabajara a las órdenes de otros, existía el riesgo de que su nombre quedara relacionado con algún asunto turbio, y por tanto, descubierto a los ojos de Kira. Si quería que aquel plan funcionase era necesario llegar a ser uno de los jefes y así poder delegar responsabilidades en otros que actuarían de cabeza de turco guardándole las espaldas. Si conseguía algo así, sólo tenía que confiar en su inteligencia para asegurarse de que ni Kira ni nadie iba a relacionar jamás sus actividades con aquel niño llamado Mello que había escapado de Wammy's House. Una vez alcanzado un puesto como aquel ya se encargaría de averiguar cómo usar su influencia para poder atrapar a Kira, lo primero era conseguirlo.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de abrirse paso en el difícil mundo de la mafia. Era entonces cuando se reía, no sin tristeza, al recordar aquellas veces que había sido tachado de no tener escrúpulos a la hora de lograr sus objetivos. Ya no se trataba de mentirijillas tontas y alguna que otra trampa en los exámenes, si Near, Roger o Matt supieran las cosas que había tenido que hacer… Incluso él mismo se estremecía al pensarlo y agarraba el rosario que colgaba de su cuello pidiendo un silencioso perdón por sus pecados. Lo que hacía estaba mal y lo sabía, pero confiaba en que Dios le perdonara cuando atrapara a Kira, aquel asesino que había cometido la herejía de proclamarse el nuevo Dios. Siempre habían existido mártires, después de todo.

Paradójicamente, no era la pistola que ahora poseía lo que le hacía sentirse seguro y protegido sino aquel rosario. Aquel rosario que Near le había regalado el día que dejó el orfanato.

Como con otros temas, Mello había discutido muchas veces con Near acerca de la religión, y como con otras tantas cosas, ambos tenían ideas completamente opuestas. En el orfanato recibían, aparte de clases sobre variadas materias, también una educación cristiana y eran bautizados al llegar a cierta edad. En absoluto se trataba de una presencia opresiva ya que no se trataba de una institución religiosa. En comparación con el resto de asignaturas, la religión no era más que un accesorio válido para guiar de alguna forma a aquellos niños, muchos de ellos criados allí desde muy pequeños, una manera de situarlos con conocimiento en una sociedad europea donde la mayoría de la población profesaba el cristianismo.

Era previsible que Near, quien tendía a razonarlo todo con frialdad, pronto empezara a cuestionarse todas aquellas cosas y asistiera a las clases de religión con el único propósito de conocer los entresijos de aquella mentira y el por qué causaba ciertos efectos en el comportamiento humano. Mello, por el contrario, pasional como era, sí creía en aquellas cosas sin sentir la necesidad de cuestionárselo todo.

Su interior era un auténtico caos, y reflejo de ello era el contenido de la bolsa de deporte situada sobre su cama y a la que tiraba las cosas sin ningún cuidado. Sus escasas pertenencias se entremezclaban en un extraño revoltijo de ropa y otras cosas. Se sentía nervioso, firme en su decisión pero dudoso en si había sido lo más conveniente, inevitablemente asustado. Gritó y maldijo muchas veces, propinó dolorosas patadas a cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor. No encontraba el rosario que le había sido regalado en su bautizo. Nunca lo había necesitado para rezar por las noches, ni tampoco para sentirse protegido allí dentro del orfanato, le bastaba saber que estaba cerca guardado en una caja. No encontrarlo en ese preciso instante le daba la impresión de ser una mala señal. Justo cuando iba a salir de allí y enfrentarse al mundo, justo cuando más necesitaba tener presente que Dios le estaba protegiendo, éste le abandonaba.

Fue entonces cuando notó que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Gruñó y dio una patada a la mesita de noche. No estaba de humor para visitas. Se volvió y vio a Near parado a unos pasos de la puerta. Gruñó de nuevo. No estaba de humor para visitas y mucho menos para una visita de Near.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con voz seca.- Ahora tú eres el sucesor de L, deberías estar haciendo cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo conmigo.

Le dio la espalda para sacar los cajones de su sitio y volcar su contenido sobre el suelo. A pesar del ruido que había provocado, oyó el caminar amortiguado de los calcetines de Near sobre la madera. Sintió su mano posarse en su hombro.

Los ojos de Near se veían distintos. Un rastro de tristeza les hacía evitar su mirada, desviándose hacia el suelo con los párpados un poco cerrados, avergonzados por mostrar ese sentimiento.

- Yo también me voy.

La sorpresa de Mello fue clara. No podía ser que Near también abandonara… Sintió ganas de recriminárselo con una bofetada. Near era el más adecuado para suceder a L, tenía cualidades. ¿Significaba eso que ahora la responsabilidad recaía sobre Matt?

- Tardarán un tiempo en realizar todos los trámites, pero para el mes que viene ya estaré en Estados Unidos, en el FBI.- explicó Near, hecho que hizo relajarse la expresión de Mello.

- Me alegro por ti.- murmuró Mello, una frase mitad verdad, mitad hipocresía pues sentía un pellizco de envidia en su interior. Near se iría al FBI, lo tratarían bien, le enseñarían cosas, él en cambio, ni siquiera sabía que dirección tomar en cuanto saliera a la calle.

Near parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Alzó su pequeña mano y abrió los dedos para mostrarle lo que escondían. Un rosario, igual al que había perdido, idéntico al que una vez les fue regalado a todos ellos.

- Yo no lo necesitaré.- dijo el chico, cogiéndolo con las dos manos se lo colocó a Mello alrededor de su cuello.- Ten cuidado, Mello.

Se marchó sin ni siquiera esperar una frase de agradecimiento. Mello apretó en su mano la cruz que ahora colgaba sobre su pecho. Cerró la cremallera de su bolsa de deporte y se la echó al hombro. Apagó la luz de la habitación y salió. Ya nada le retenía allí por más tiempo. El mal presentimiento se había esfumado, Dios volvía a estar con él gracias al rosario de Near.

Nunca se habría imaginado que, precisamente un regalo de Near iba a convertirse en su principal aliado a la hora de enfrentar la nueva vida que le esperaba. Sabía que desprenderse de él no había supuesto ningún sacrificio para Near, igual que sabía que Near le conocía demasiado bien. Sin duda sus maldiciones se habrían escuchado por toda la casa, no era de extrañar que Near se hubiese enterado de que buscaba su rosario. Near sabía el efecto que un acto tan simple, un regalo tan poco valioso, causaría en él.

De forma intrínseca no sólo tenía a Dios siempre presente sino también a Near. Con el tiempo se le hacían más confusas las razones por las que Near había ido a visitarlo aquella noche. ¿Únicamente le había dado el rosario porque sabía que, como cristiano, Mello se sentiría seguro?, ¿era una forma de asegurarse que no se olvidaría de él?, Near le había revelado que en poco tiempo se uniría al FBI y que no necesitaría el rosario, sabiendo que era obvio, ya que no era creyente, ¿qué había querido decir con eso?, ¿hacerle saber dónde podía encontrarle?, ¿intuía de alguna forma que Mello, a diferencia de él, tomaría un camino difícil donde el único apoyo que podría encontrar era ese Dios en el que creía?

Fuera como fuese, Mello le tenía siempre presente y también le servía de incentivo. Aquella cruz le recordaba que Near estaría en algún lugar del mundo tratando de alcanzar su mismo objetivo; capturar a Kira. Mientras Near seguramente estuviera siendo mimado y alabado dentro del FBI, a salvo armando algún puzzle, él tenía que lidiar con temas más escabrosos y lo asumía pues eran caminos opuestos que aspiraban a obtener la misma meta.

La mafia era un mundo desagradable repleto de personas despreciables donde abrirse paso requería actos repugnantes. Tráfico de drogas, extorsión, secuestros e incluso asesinatos. Y, desgraciadamente, cuando se trataba de un adolescente de quince años, la cosa se complicaba aún más. Podía ser muy listo, podía ser hábil y aprender rápido, pero también era una tierna golosina difícil de ignorar.

Al final acabó por acostumbrarse, pero era en aquellos momentos cuando más remordimiento le daba llevar al cuello el rosario. Aún así nunca se lo quitaba, aunque siempre que le era posible intentaba conservar algo de ropa para poder esconderlo en su interior y evitar que aquella cruz rozara el cuerpo sudoroso del jefe de turno. La sola idea le daba asco. Le venía a la mente la imagen de Near sentado en medio de la sala rodeado de juguetes salvo que cerca de él ya no había niños sino personas adultas con placa y uniforme. Y era entonces cuando introducía el rosario dentro de su ropa, ocultándolo de aquellas atrocidades. Near era todavía muy pequeño y demasiado inocente para ver aquellas cosas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado y espero tb opiniones ¡please!**

**Jops, me he debatido mucho con mi propia opinión sobre esto XDD y espero que no hubiera tenido que llegar a esos extremos. Pero lo pensé fríamente, Mello es un chico listo y ambicioso que puede contar con muchos recursos para conseguir su propósito pero no deja de ser un niño que se mete en ambientes duros y poco recomendables T.T El doujinshi de Tirol "California" (que por cierto, tiene una pinta genial pero no he conseguido verlo entero ¬¬) trata de que Mello se prostituye para sobrevivir, bueno, no creo que eso sucediera T.T yo lo que planteo es que quizás se vio obligado a hacer algún que otro favor a algún jefe asqueroso para conseguir subir dentro de la mafia. Mello es listo pero es un niño mono y apetitoso. Espero haber explicado bien cual era su intención al meterse en la mafia y cómo ve la relación con Near.**

**Sobre lo de la religión… No se sabe a qué edad llegó Mello al orfanato pero por las imágenes que aparecen de él (siempre lo sacan con cruces y vírgenes y demás iconos cristianos) pensé que sí que era creyente. Tanto si llegó muy pequeño o no, quise centrar esas creencias en la época del orfanato. Como he explicado, tampoco creo que recibieran una educación religiosa estricta, pero es un orfanato europeo y supongo que algunas nociones religiosas básicas sí que recibirían.**

**Buff, dejo de repetirme XDD. Ya responderé los reviews de este cap cuando suba el siguiente.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios! Besitos!**

**Ak**


	3. Tabaco

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo que, por cierto, me parece muy interesante (está mal que yo lo diga, lo sé ¬¬). Tengo muchos de estos one shot ya escritos jiji y he decidido que en cuanto me libere un poco me voy a apuntar a las tablas de los 30 vicios. He tomado como inspiración cosas de la tabla de los vicios y de la tabla básica, por lo que creo que tendré que empezar otro fic para repartirlos entre este y el otro de forma que queden más o menos ordenados. Además, reunirlos todos en un solo fic daría lugar a algo tan insoportable como un fic de 60 capítulos y como que no XD.**

**Supongo que mientras leáis el capítulo os preguntaréis qué pinta Near en este one shot. Pues pinta mucho XD jejeje.**

**Tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo, lo haré mejor al final.**

**Personajes: 1. Mello 2. Matt 3. Near.**

**Género: General.**

**Rating: K**

**Argumento: El reencuentro entre Mello y Matt no fue una casualidad.**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda o pregunta, yo estaré encantada de responderla.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

TABACO

Una bocanada de humo se elevó, girando hasta desaparecer dentro de la densa nube que envolvía el ambiente de aquel local de mala muerte. Una atmósfera cargada e impregnada de toques a alcohol bastante similar a la que se repetía constantemente en las reuniones con la mafia.

El humo del tabaco, su olor, el escozor que producía en sus ojos y su nariz cuando se concentraba en grandes cantidades, era algo que le desagradaba pero que, como otras tantas cosas, había acabado por tomar como algo habitual.

Alargó la mano hasta el paquete que descansaba sobre la mesa para coger un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Inspiró una profunda calada que luego fue soltando con lentitud.

No solía fumar, sólo lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, como cuando ya llevaba demasiado alcohol en las venas, cuando se sentía especialmente nervioso y necesitaba tranquilizarse, o cuando le sobrevenía un ataque de nostalgia.

Y esa ocasión era una de ellas, una que podía clasificarse dentro de la tercera opción.

Era ese olor, ese sabor en concreto el que lo hacía totalmente diferente a los demás, el que le recordaba aquella época de escapadas furtivas en las que se escondían detrás de un árbol a fumar a escondidas, a tontear con el tabaco jugando a ser mayores, con el inocente y placentero cosquilleo de intranquilidad que les suponía estar haciendo algo que no debían y que luego trataban de disimular comiendo toneladas de chicles.

Era la misma marca barata de cigarrillos, la única que se podían permitir, comprada a medias, de manera que aún así les quedara algo de dinero para gastar en golosinas, aquella que sólo podían encontrar en la tienda de un viejo sin escrúpulos que vendía tabaco a unos niños de trece años.

- Vaya, no me digas que ahora fumas.- dijo Matt, observándolo con asombro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Mello hizo un sonido extraño que se tornó en tos. La risa se le había atragantado junto al humo en la garganta. De haber llegado a salir, habría sido una risa amarga. Tenía cierta gracia que se sorprendiera por verlo fumar, como si aún siguieran siendo unos niños, que su vida como criminal se viera eclipsada por un acto tan común. Una frase como "Vaya, no me digas que ahora te dedicas a secuestrar gente" habría sido mucho más inteligente.

- En realidad, no. Es sólo por los viejos tiempos.- dijo Mello, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vodka.

Matt no había cambiado nada, como bien demostraba aquella marca de tabaco a la que había seguido siendo fiel pese al paso del tiempo. Había crecido, eso era evidente, pero aún conservaba ese aire infantil que le recordaba a aquel niño tímido que se descolocaba momentáneamente las gafas para frotarse los ojos cansados después de horas jugando al mismo videojuego y así poder continuar la partida por varias horas más.

Se preguntaba si Matt habría pensado lo mismo de él. Volver a ver a Matt le había devuelto una realidad que casi había olvidado. No tenía ni idea de qué había sido de su vida en esos años puesto que el contacto que habían mantenido había sido muy esporádico, nada más que varios mensajes al móvil y alguna que otra llamada intrascendental. Se preguntaba a qué se dedicaría, si el cambio de su aspecto también se debía a intentar parecer más adulto de lo que era.

Sentía curiosidad por saber si, a ojos de los demás, su propio rostro también mostraba esa sensación de estar aún indefinido, si su peculiar estilo de vestir lograba disimular el rastro de una adolescencia aún inacabada. Había vivido tan rápido que había olvidado que sólo tenía diecinueve años.

- ¿Y qué te trae por Los Ángeles?- preguntó Mello, intrigado por la ocupación de Matt.

- Me han encargado un software para una importante empresa que tiene la sede principal aquí. Tendré que estar un tiempo mientras especificamos todas las necesidades del programa.- dijo Matt.

- Así que el pequeño Matt es todo un hombre de negocios.- apuntó Mello con cierto tono jocoso.- Por la pinta que tienes cualquiera lo diría. Yo habría pensado que regentabas una de esas tiendas para frikis o que robarías coches, no sé, cualquier cosa menos programador de software para grandes empresas.

Matt le devolvió una mirada recriminadora a través de aquellas extrañas gafas que llevaba, seguramente graduadas, totalmente distintas a las gafas de pasta que usaba de pequeño y que ahora le daban un aire bastante más atrevido y original. Sin embargo, la sonrisa esbozada por su antiguo compañero no acompañaba a aquella mirada, era divertida y cómplice.

- Y tú vistes como una puta, ¿qué debería pensar entonces de ti?- le soltó Matt, como un dardo envenenado, seguido de una carcajada.

- Touché.- dijo Mello, aceptando que Matt respondiera a su caústico comentario con otro de intención similar.- Son gajes del oficio, aunque no de ese oficio exactamente. ¿Tenías que ser tan extremista?, ¿no pudiste pensar que es que soy cantante de rock o algo así?

- Conociendo tu pésimo oído y lo mal que cantas, ni se me pasó por la cabeza.- dijo Matt.- Ahora en serio, ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

Mello pasó el brazo por el respaldo de la silla, acomodándose, mientras se tomaba su tiempo en responder, haciendo círculos de humo y viéndolos desintegrarse en la densidad del ambiente.

Iba a contarle la verdad. De hecho, para eso habían quedado allí.

Lo que en principio podría haber sido una más de esas llamadas triviales, había acabado por convertirse en un plan. Cuando semanas atrás recibió la llamada de Matt, apenas si le prestó atención ya que había otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Ni pensó que aquella extraña coincidencia fuera una señal del destino.

Porque, por supuesto, no tenía motivos para sospechar que la oportuna visita de Matt a Los Ángeles tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de haber secuestrado a Takimura y Sayu Yagami.

En aquellos años, las veces que había hablado con Matt, éste siempre se encontraba en distintas partes del mundo. Washington, Singapur, París, Hong Kong… Que ésta vez hubiera recaído en Los Ángeles no era de extrañar. También conocía sus hábitos, y podía asegurar que llevaba una vida simple y sin preocupaciones, donde su mayor aspiración sería pasar su tiempo libre jugando con la videoconsola o navegando por internet. No hablaban de Kira ni nada que pudiera estar relacionado, por lo que Mello dudaba mucho que intentar atraparlo se hubiera convertido en un repentino objetivo para él. En realidad, ni siquiera pensaba que se hubiera enterado de los secuestros y mucho menos que llegara a relacionarlos con él.

Ocupado como había estado con todo aquel tema, había dejado casi en el olvido la presencia de Matt en la ciudad. Sólo fue dos días antes a la cita cuando fue consciente de la ventaja que ofrecía esa oportunidad. Acababan de mudarse a otro lugar después del fallido ataque de las fuerzas americanas a su antiguo refugio, era consciente de que, si quería contactar con Matt, debía aprovecharse de la situación y hacerlo cuanto antes. Seguramente no tardarían en localizar su nuevo paradero.

El mismo día en que se trasladaron, le devolvió la llamada a Matt, sugiriéndole encontrarse en persona en un viejo bar de carretera. Ahora que tenía en su poder la Death Note, no podía permitir que se la arrebatasen. Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera lugar un ataque similar por parte de la policía para hacerse con ella. Pero ya había aprendido la lección. Lo primero que hicieron en el nuevo refugio fue colocar bombas por cada rincón. Y Mello había trazado su propio plan de defensa. Si tenían que morir todos, morirían, si tenía que derrumbar el edificio, lo haría, pero él tenía que ser el último que quedase con vida para llevarse el cuaderno con él. Por eso necesitaba a Matt, una persona anónima y ajena a la mafia que le ayudase a escapar si aquello sucedía.

Pero aquella no era la única ventaja ni la única razón por la que Mello había decidido confiar en Matt. Había sido el destino el que había querido que el tercer sucesor de L hubiera aparecido en su camino en aquel preciso momento. ¿Qué mejor aliado podía buscar para ganarle a Near?

Seguía haciendo círculos de humo mientras todo aquello se sucedía en su mente. Entonces recordó a Near y en cómo la carrera entre ellos ya había comenzado. No le había defraudado, había captado perfectamente la señal que había dejado para él; el ruido exagerado al morder el chocolate mientras hablaba con Soichiro Yagami. Aquel día, un cigarrillo se consumía en un cenicero a la vez que hablaba con el vicedirector. Era una señal para Near, y Near siempre le hacía sentir nervioso y nostálgico.

Mello apagó el cigarro a medio terminar antes de responder a la pregunta de Matt.

Últimamente estaba fumando demasiado.

- Matt… Confío en ti y sé que no dirás a nadie nada de lo que voy a contarte.- comenzó Mello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madrugada del 11 de Noviembre, Near recibió una llamada a su teléfono privado.

- Vamos hacia Nueva York.- dijo Matt mientras conducía llevando a Mello tumbado en el asiento trasero del coche.- Está inconsciente, la explosión le ha producido quemaduras graves.

- Sigue las instrucciones que te he dado. Ni se te ocurra llevarlo a ningún hospital. Nadie salvo yo debe saber donde está.- dijo Near.

- De acuerdo.

Tras colgar la llamada, Near esbozó una sonrisa mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello. En unas horas Mello estaría en Nueva York. Todo había salido como había planeado. No se había equivocado al contactar con Matt.

Tuvo sus dudas, pues no les unía una relación demasiado estrecha y no habían vuelto a hablar desde que dejó el orfanato, pero intuía que si se trataba de salvar la vida de Mello, colaboraría.

Desde el momento en que el director de la policía japonesa fue secuestrado, Near sospechó de que Mello podía estar detrás. ¿Quién sino él iba a hacer algo semejante por obtener el cuaderno asesino? Fue en ese momento cuando decidió, a través de Roger, contactar con Matt para preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba Mello actualmente.

El chico, que no parecía sospechar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no vio por qué no contestar a la pregunta, así que sin saberlo le facilitó a Near un dato muy importante, que Mello se encontraba en Los Ángeles.

El hecho de que se anunciara que Takimura había muerto exactamente en esa ciudad, no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas de Near, quien se apresuró a asegurarse de que todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él en Wammy's House debía ser destruido por su propio bien. Los datos obtenidos de la conversación entre Soichiro Yagami y el secuestrador le habían dejado claro el mensaje oculto que Mello trataba de hacerle llegar.

Y Near supo que debía actuar. Mello ya había ido demasiado lejos con los secuestros, matando a los miembros de la SPK, era cuestión de tiempo que cometiera alguno de sus clásicos y estúpidos errores, y las cosas habían llegado a un extremo en que el más mínimo fallo podía tener consecuencias irreparables.

Por esa razón, Near volvió a contactar con Matt, reclamando su presencia en Los Ángeles para que provocase un contacto directo entre él y Mello. Lo que éste último no sabría era que Matt ya era, a su vez, un aliado secreto de Near.

No le gustaba demasiado recurrir a semejantes artimañas, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una especie de operación personal al margen de la SPK. Pero era la única forma de asegurar la vida de Mello, y por qué no, una forma de acercarle a él. Una vez estuviera en Nueva York, todo sería más sencillo.

Buscaría el cebo, la trampa, para atraerle, porque sabía que una vez se encontraran, no podrían volver a separarse.

El anzuelo ya había sido lanzado y había sido mordido por la presa. Ahora sólo le quedaba recoger el sedal y hacerse con el premio para evitar que volviera a escapar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y por fis, espero vuestros comentarios. Seguro que ahora todo el mundo me salta al cuello diciendo que mi argumento es una idiotez XD.**

**Yo estoy convencida de que Near sabía dónde estaba Mello, que conociendo sus métodos y los errores que comete, se aseguró de borrar cualquier rastro de él. Además está claro que Near se las ingenia para que Mello acabe contactando con él. Es una idea que se repetirá mucho en mis historias. Creo que ha quedado claro los puntos del canon en los que me he basado para argumentar esta idea, pero si alguien quiere más aclaraciones, que me lo diga y se lo explicaré en privado XDD, si no esta nota de autor sería interminable.**

**Otra cosa es que después de la explosión, Mello aparece en Nueva York (y creo que sólo transcurre una semana entre una cosa y otra, cosa muy extraña, porque en una semana las quemaduras de Mello no se habrían curado ¬¬). Además, pienso que Mello contaba con algún tipo de ayuda para escapar si algo así ocurría, alguien sin nada que ver con la mafia. Si tenemos en cuenta que Mello no acude a ningún hospital ni nada parecido, no puedo dejar de pensar que hubo alguien con él durante esa semana.**

**Mi idea es esa aunque tengo también otra teoría diferente a que fuera Matt quien le ayudó. De todas formas, me pareció una buena forma de dar sentido a la aparición de Matt, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que éste aparece con Mello una vez están en Nueva York. **

**Tuve que inventar un argumento que no hiciera a Mello sospechar que Near estaba detrás de todo eso, porque sinceramente, si lo hubiera sabido no habría aceptado la colaboración de Matt. Y otra cosa es que bueno, no se sabe hasta que punto Matt y Mello fueron amigos en su infancia, de lo que estoy segura es de que si Mello decidió contactar con él es porque era el tercer sucesor de L. Algo así como si Mello NearL entonces por esa regla de tres Mello MattNear XDDD.**

**Otro detalle es lo del aspecto de Matt. Se me hace difícil pensar que desde pequeño llevara las goggles XDD, sería un niño muy friki entonces XD. En el nuevo cap de DN que ha salido, aparece una imagen de Matt en Wammy's y parece ser que las lleva (es q no se ve muy bien, la verdad), incluso lleva la camiseta de rayas y los guantes. Creo que lo pusieron así para identificarlo fácilmente, porque ninguna persona normal vestiría así siendo tan pequeño y mucho menos no cambiar de estilo ni así pasen los años (bueno, sólo Near tiene estilo para llevar el perenne pijama XD). Ya tenía este capítulo escrito cuando vi el capítulo nuevo, y no he querido cambiarlo. **

**Así que bueno, después de esta enorme lista de aclaraciones, espero vuestros comentarios más que nunca, please. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	4. Disfraz

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Es muy muy cortito, acabo de darme cuenta ahora, aunque me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí, no sé, fue una de esas cosas que te viene la inspiración y lo escribes todo del tirón en media hora XD (normalmente me paso borrando frases y reescribiéndolas casi todo el tiempo XD).**

**Es independiente del resto aunque sigue la línea del capítulo anterior en el concepto, si os acordáis del capítulo anterior lo entenderéis mejor, aún así tampoco hace falta porque salvo una frase, el resto de cosas que se cuentan podrían encajar con el canon perfectamente.**

**Personajes: 1. Mello 2. Near**

**Rating: K**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

**Argumento: Near siempre será el ángel y Mello el demonio.**

DISFRAZ

Si Mello hubiera podido elegir un disfraz, habría escogido el disfraz de ángel, y no porque estuviera especialmente descontento con su disfraz de demonio, ya que opinaba que le quedaba bien y era divertido usar el tridente para pincharles en el culo a los demás niños.

Era porque el disfraz de ángel era el de Near.

No importaba que si los roles no hubieran estado ya repartidos, él habría escogido sin duda el de demonio, lo importante era que si Near era un ángel, él también quería serlo.

Y estaba seguro de que sería mejor ángel que él. A favor de Near contaba su aspecto infantil y entrañable, de complexión pequeña, de carita redonda y naricita respingona, de enormes ojos y cabellos de ondulado algodón. Pero en todo aquello había un fallo. ¿Desde cuando los ángeles tenían el pelo blanco? De siempre los ángeles habían sido representados como niños rechonchos con mejillas sonrosadas y hebras ensortijadas de color oro.

Cierto era que el pelo de Mello era fino y lacio, que para nada era rechoncho sino más bien larguirucho y flaco, pero era rubio y sabía esconder su naturaleza traviesa bajo una fingida pose de niño bueno aderezada de una sonrisa adorable que recientemente había perdido los incisivos.

Por eso había sido él, aún con disfraz de demonio, quien había conseguido más caramelos que ningún otro niño.

Bueno, en realidad, Near había conseguido también una cantidad similar a la de Mello. Y no era sólo eso lo que le molestaba a Mello, sino también el hecho de que siempre decidieran que ambos debían ir juntos en todo. El ángel debía ir con el demonio, ¿qué sentido tenía si no?

¿Por qué no podían ser dos ángeles?, ¿por qué no podía ser Near, por una vez, el demonio?

Incluso al año siguiente, cuando hicieron la representación de Navidad, y no tenía lugar el disfraz de demonio dentro del portal de Belén, Near volvió a hacer de ángel, y a Mello le tocó hacer de la estrella que se suponía que iba junto al ángel encima del portal.

No era un demonio, sino una absurda y anodina estrella mientras que Near volvía a ser el ángel.

Un día tuvo que ir al desván a buscar unas cosas que le había encomendado uno de los profesores y, entre todas las cosas apiladas en la habitación, encontró las cajas de los disfraces que usaban de vez en cuando. Era la oportunidad de ser el ángel.

No le costó encontrar las alas hechas con plumas blancas. De forma apresurada, un poco incómodo por si alguien lo encontraba en aquella extraña situación, se las colocó a la espalda y se observó en un espejo cercano cubierto de polvo.

Torció la boca con desagrado al ver su propia imagen con aquel accesorio artificial. Porque era así como se veía, como algo artificial, algo postizo que no casaba en absoluto con él. Prácticamente se las arrancó para tirarlas de nuevo a la caja, haciendo que pequeñas plumas planearan por el denso y húmedo aire del desván.

Nadie salvo Near podía ser el ángel. Como si aquellas alas hubiesen sido fabricadas expresamente para él, hechas a la medida de su pequeño cuerpo en una prolongación natural del mismo.

Muchos años más tarde, las alas de Near crecieron, aunque invisibles para el resto del mundo. Sólo Mello, al volverle a ver después del paso del tiempo, percibió la magnitud que habían alcanzado. Agachado, casi encogido sobre sí mismo mientras la pistola apuntaba a su cabeza. Siempre de espaldas mostrándole aquellas alas gigantescas cuya sombra se había encargado de esconderle, de protegerle.

Aquella sombra que había borrado todos sus rastros, que había vuelto a disculpar sus malos actos y su horrible temperamento, que le había rescatado de una muerte segura, que le había llamado de forma tan intensa que no había sido capaz de ignorarla.

Ya había conseguido lo que quería, de nuevo, el ángel y el demonio volvían a estar juntos, como inevitablemente debía ser, como Mello tanto había detestado. Los roles volvían a ser los mismos que fueron en el pasado.

La pistola apuntaba con firmeza, pero tanto él como Near sabían que no llegaría a dispararla.

El demonio, por mucho que quisiera, no podía desvincularse de aquel ángel, porque no era un ángel cualquiera.

Era su ángel de la guarda.

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí. Un poco metafórico, lo sé, pero espero que no haya habido problemas para entenderlo. Dios, me imagino a Chibi-Near disfrazado de ángel y a chibi-Mello (mellado encima XD) de demonio y es que me los comería XDD. Ahora las explicaciones de rigor jejejeje:**

**Salvo lo de que "le había rescatado de una muerte segura" que es lo que digo yo que encaja con el cap anterior (el de que Matt ayudó a Mello por orden de Near, o bien cualquier otra explicación que implique que detrás de la escapada de Mello estuvo Near, tengo más argumentos sobre esto que comentaré en otro fic jejejeje) el resto de cosas son cosas del canon. Vuelvo a lo de siempre; Near se asegura de que no queden restos de Mello por ningún sitio, lo protege en ese sentido, también disculpa sus actos criminales varias veces, lo que también indica que a Near le importa poco que Mello sea un mafioso. Y luego lo de la foto… Near tiene la foto de Mello bien a salvo, es la foto la que hace que Mello vuelva a entrar en contacto con Near y, aunque Mello se niegue a admitirlo, al final acaban colaborando.**

**Oh, otra cosita. Al final me apunté a la tabla de 30 vicios, y si pasáis por mi profile, veréis mi homepage ¡mi nuevo LiveJournal! **

**Besitos ¡y espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Ak**


	5. Dinero

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo y bueno, este capítulo tiene muchas advertencias XDDD.**

**Por otro lado, me temo que próximamente tendré que abrir un nuevo fic que tendrá las mismas características que éste. El motivo es lo que ya comenté en otro capítulo anterior; las viñetas de este fic están basadas en la tabla de 30 vicios y las del otro fic estarán basadas en la tabla Básica. De la tabla básica tengo escritas bastantes (unas 6 o así) y de los 30 vicios ahora mismo tengo una que todavía no he acabado imagino que para dentro de dos semanas ya la tendré terminada XDDDD, si no, en lugar de actualizar este fic, lo que haré será abrir el fic nuevo. Como será similar a éste, imagino que a quien le gusten los one shot de este fic, también le gustarán los del otro .**

**Ahora sobre este capítulo: Es bastante retorcido y pervertido XDDD. Le voy a subir momentáneamente el rating al fic a rating "M". Ya advertí que este fic podría tener lemon y yaoi, bien, no sé cuantos lemons podrán salirme, si por alguna razón veo que me salen muchos lemons, acabaré dejándole el rating M, si no, se lo volveré a bajar en siguientes capítulos.**

**A ver, como he dicho, este capítulo es fuerte, aún así, espero que os guste . **

**Personajes: 1. Mello. 2. Near. 3. OC.**

**Género: Drama, romance, angst.**

**Rating: M**

**Advertencias: este capítulo contiene LEMON, también contiene YAOI implícito y SHOTA implícito. También uso de drogas y bueno, no es travestismo exactamente jejejeje, yo lo llamaría más bien crossdressing-kink XDD. Contenido Hetero. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.**

**Argumento: Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar…**

DINERO

La chica le devolvió la mirada, extrañada, tal vez incluso un poco molesta. Por su expresión se podía adivinar que de entre todas las cosas que le habían pedido aquella era una de las más extravagantes. Si al menos se tratara de cambiar su sensual atuendo por otro más escaso y erótico tendría incluso sentido, pero aquello…

Se sentó al borde de la cama y la observó desvestirse para colocarse aquella ropa que él le había proporcionado. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, de piel muy blanca y aspecto sedoso. No se había equivocado al evaluarla momentos antes cuando le había tomado totalmente de improvisto al sentarse sobre su regazo.

Sorbió por la nariz. Quizás eso ayudara un poco más. Empezaba a notar el efecto y al ver a la chica acercarse, ya transformada por completo, entornó los ojos haciendo la imagen aún más borrosa a propósito.

Se acomodó echando el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre los codos contra el colchón. Abrió las piernas permitiendo que su acompañante se colocara entre ellas de rodillas. Desde la posición que había adoptado, el efecto era casi perfecto. No le veía la cara, tan sólo la peluca de cabello corto y blanco agachada cerca de su entrepierna, deshaciendo a la vez la cordura de su pantalón de cuero y la de su mente obsesionada, con manos ocultas por los puños de un pijama blanco.

Sintió la liberación de su miembro, ya excitado más por la idea que por las caricias con las que aquellas pequeñas manos comenzaron a atenderle. Deseó por un instante cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo, pero los mantuvo entrecerrados haciendo la imagen nebulosa y confusa.

El ritmo se fue acrecentando poco a poco, despertándolo aún más pero trayendo consigo una dura realidad. Aquellas manos podían tener el mismo tamaño, la misma textura en la piel, los mismos dedos delgados, pero no eran las mismas.

Lo confirmó en cuanto observó la peluca blanca inclinarse más todavía sobre él, a las manos se les unió una lengua y una boca que le recorrían dejando un rastro de saliva, jugando antes de envolverlo por completo y continuar con ello el ritmo establecido.

Si bien la experiencia siempre resultaba ser algo positivo, no lo era en ese caso. Mello se dejó hacer aunque dándose cuenta de que por mucho que hubiera obligado a aquella muchacha a ponerse una peluca y un holgado pijama de color blanco, nunca sería igual que con Near.

No había la misma inocencia en aquellos roces, aquellos labios no se entreabrían con la misma timidez antes de enterrarse en aquel terreno casi desconocido, aquella boca no se movía con la misma inexperiencia cargada de deseo contenido, los roces con los dientes no se debían a pequeñas equivocaciones en un intento de mantener una cadencia constante. Tampoco existía la posibilidad de intercambiar posiciones y recompensarle de la misma manera. No volvería a deleitarse al observar el cuerpo de Near estremeciéndose, olvidándose de cómo ocultar sus sentimientos, demostrándole estar vivo al dejarle aquel incómodo sabor tras derramarse dentro de su propia boca.

La hizo detenerse antes de que terminara su trabajo. Mello se levantó de la cama y, cogiéndola del brazo, la puso frente a él girándola de modo que fuera ella quién quedara al borde de la cama. No se había equivocado, la altura era exactamente la misma, apenas llegándole a la barbilla. El peso probablemente también fuera similar.

Mello estaba más que acostumbrado a estar rodeado de aquel tipo de mujeres y, sin embargo, nunca le habían llamado la atención hasta el punto de plantearse desfogarse con alguna de ellas. Siendo como era el miembro más joven y más atractivo de la banda no le faltaban proposiciones de esa índole a diario. Rod no escatimaba en gastos en ese sentido, tampoco lo hacía en cuanto al alcohol y las drogas, estas últimas de acceso inmediato ya que ni siquiera tenían que gastar dinero en conseguirlas puesto que ellos mismos se encargaban de traficar con ellas. 

Aunque algunas de las chicas eran ya habituales, Rod no dejaba de traer chicas nuevas para mantener a sus hombres contentos. En ese aspecto, la situación de Mello se había convertido ya casi en una especie de broma constante. No resultaba un tipo especialmente gastoso en comparación con los demás salvo la exigencia del chocolate, no bebía alcohol a menudo, no tomaba drogas y nunca se llevaba a alguna de aquellas mujeres a su habitación.

Ante los irónicos comentarios de los hombres acerca de la austeridad de Mello, aquella chica nueva tomó la iniciativa sentándose en el regazo del aludido. En otras circunstancias, Mello la habría apartado o la habría dejado quedarse allí sin hacerle demasiado caso, pero esa vez, había algo diferente que le hizo mostrar interés. El peso ejercido sobre sus piernas era el mismo que… Su tamaño y complexión también eran muy parecidos. Su rostro aún se veía infantil y su piel era joven en comparación con la piel demacrada de las otras prostitutas. No podía saber cuántos años tendría bajo aquella capa de maquillaje exagerado, conociendo a Rod, no le extrañaba que incluso fuera menor de edad.

El recuerdo de Near le azotó al poder disponer de alguien tan parecido a él. Rod no iba a quejarse si aquella chica le cobraba de más al haber accedido a las extrañas peticiones que surcaban la mente de Mello, fantasías que trataban de evocar recuerdos lejanos que en ese momento resultaban inalcanzables. Rod tampoco diría nada si Mello reclamaba para sí una de las rayas de cocaína preparadas sobre la mesa. Resultaba necesaria si quería que la realidad se mezclara con la imaginación.

Mello empujó a la chica sobre la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas encima de ella. Mordió su cuello, observando cómo empezaban a aparecer las marcas, marcas iguales a las que acaban colmando el cuerpo de Near al final de la noche. Deseó besar su boca, morder sus labios, hacerlos hincharse y humedecerse, introducirse violentamente dentro y entrelazar su lengua con la suya. Pero no lo hizo. El olor a perfume cargado y barato que se alojaba en la piel de su cuello y que ahora impregnaba sus labios, le recordó que aquel era un acto sólo reservado a Near. Un beso de aquel tipo era algo tan íntimo que no se podía comparar ni con una relación sexual. Era con besos como ese cómo empezaba todo, cómo lograba deshacer la coraza de Near haciéndole acelerar la respiración, haciendo que su cuerpo se tornara más cálido y sus mejillas se encendieran, lograba que cerrara los ojos y se entregara a aquel que era el único capaz de hacerle sentir.

Mientras seguía mordiéndole y su víctima trataba de despojarle de la ropa, deslizó su mano por entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre. Lo hizo por encima del pijama sin intención de desabotonarlo. Había percibido que los pechos de la chica eran también pequeños, pero notar en su descendente camino la presencia del sujetador le hizo ser consciente de que toda su visión se vería arruinada si quedaban a la vista. Era mejor mantener el pijama en su sitio obviando su existencia. Una vez llegó a su vientre, introdujo la mano por debajo de la camisa, palpando su plana anatomía, el inicio de las costillas que se elevaban acompañando a la respiración.

Si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Romper uno a uno los botones recorriendo el camino con su lengua, deteniéndose en aquel pecho liso, aún de aspecto aniñado, para morder los sonrosados pezones mientras los dedos de su dueño se aferraban a las sábanas. No podía descender con caricias y besos hasta su ombligo para luego internar una mano torturadora bajo la cintura del pantalón. No podía rozarlo, ver cómo su piel se llenaba de deseo, cómo sus manos se agarraban con más fuerza a las sábanas para tratar de evitar inútilmente que su cuerpo respondiera, que su garganta dejara escapar débiles gemidos. No podía hacerlo porque no iba a encontrar a Near, sino un cuerpo de mujer.

Sin avisar y con brusquedad, hizo que la chica quedara boca abajo. Terminó de desnudarse e hizo lo propio con la chica, ahora que de espaldas no suponía ninguna amenaza para su fantasía. La camisa del pijama desapareció y el sujetador quedó desabrochado y descolocado de forma que su espalda quedaba completamente desnuda. De igual forma se deshizo del pantalón del pijama a la vez que se llevaba consigo la ropa interior. Aquello era algo que tampoco quería ver. 

Aquel cuerpo evidentemente no era igual, pero si entornaba lo suficiente los ojos, podía incluso olvidar que se estrechaba por la cintura para luego ensancharse un poco a la altura de las caderas. Metiendo una mano debajo de su vientre hizo que se elevara quedando de rodillas sobre la cama.

No iba a ser igual, porque aquella chica no era Near.

Aún así esa posición era la que más facilitaba sus intenciones. Se colocó detrás, aunque seguramente la chica no sospecharía la clase de sexo que se le iba a requerir. Rozando su cuerpo contra las piernas de la muchacha, Mello volvió a entornar los ojos. De esta forma, con esa postura, el efecto era bastante bueno. La peluca, la espalda desnuda, el trasero de la chica en contacto con su bajo vientre. En ese instante no había a la vista ninguna evidencia de que se tratara de un cuerpo femenino.

Una mirada alertada se giró bajo aquella peluca blanca al notar algo presionando su otra entrada sin ningún tipo de preparación previa. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Simplemente gritó de dolor al sentir aquella dureza que la había invadido de una única y violenta embestida. A Mello no le importó, de hecho, quería volver a oír aquel grito similar al proferido por Near la primera vez. La falta de tacto había sido premeditada en esta ocasión para lograrlo, la otra vez fue la falta de experiencia por ambas partes.

Con gran profesionalidad, la chica no volvió a mostrar ningún tipo de queja, a pesar de que Mello se había inclinado sobre su espalda haciendo el contacto mucho más profundo y acompasado. 

Ese sudor que cubría la espalda y que se pegaba a su mejilla no era como el de Near. La respuesta de aquel cuerpo no era la misma. Los jadeos, demasiado ruidosos, de la muchacha denotaban que estaban siendo fingidos, que las mujeres no encontraban en ese tipo de sexo el mismo placer que los hombres. En cambio, a esas alturas, los jadeos de Near eran entrecortados, tímidos y casi silenciosos, correspondían con cada embestida de Mello, se entremezclaban con los suyos como una segunda voz de acompañamiento, hacían que Mello perdiera el control. Lo que al principio siempre le resultaba un poco doloroso siempre acababa convirtiéndose en una dulce tortura compartida con Mello. 

Mello agradeció que la chica no pareciera muy habituada a aquel tipo de requerimientos, su estrechez era casi igual que la de Near al principio y aquella extraña opresión que sentía alrededor de su miembro cada vez que se introducía era sumamente placentera. De forma casi inconsciente la mano de Mello se sujetó al vientre de la chica, deteniéndose antes de que el espejismo pudiese desvanecerse. Debía dejarla allí y no moverla pues no encontraría lo que iba buscando. No iban a acabar en un orgasmo al unísono, no iba a volver a sentir el éxtasis liberado dentro de aquel cuerpo mientras su mano quedaba manchada de aquella blancura extrema que sólo podía venir de Near. No iba a quedarse allí recostado sobre su espalda por unos segundos esperando a que la excitación de Near dejase de vibrar. No iba a dejarle que se acurrucara en sus brazos y enredara rubios mechones de cabello entre sus dedos.

Sentía que se acercaba el final y aceleró el ritmo. Era ahora cuando agradecía que aquella posición fuera casi la única que le permitía imaginar que lo hacía de nuevo con Near. Con él raras veces lo hacían así, aquella postura le provocaba demasiada excitación y si eso se le sumaba que Near en sí mismo despertaba todo su deseo, la combinación daba resultados demasiado precipitados. Prefería poder mirarlo a la cara, sin prisas, conteniendo al máximo la urgencia que se despertaba en ellos, adoraba su pijama abierto mostrando su cuerpo tierno, le enloquecía sentir aquellos tobillos sobre sus hombros, aquellas piernas desnudas salvo por los calcetines blancos que golpeaban rítmicamente en su espalda.

Aquella chica no era Near, por lo que cuanto antes terminara mejor sería. No necesitaba seguir engañándose. Finalmente todo acabó, el placer y la necesidad física mezclados con la decepción y las ilusiones rotas.

La chica volvió a vestirse, dejando allí el pijama y la peluca. Antes de marcharse sugirió que podía llamarla siempre que quisiese hacer uso de sus servicios. La respuesta de Mello no fue nada clara, más bien un murmullo inteligible que quedó amortiguado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Probablemente Rod tendría que pagar a aquella chica una generosa cantidad de dinero, peticiones fuera de lo habitual tales como la sodomía o el travestismo seguro que suponían un aumento considerable en el precio normal. Que Rod corriera con los gastos, no le importaba, probablemente no volvería a hacer algo así. El dinero podía comprar vidas, podía comprar muerte, falsos momentos de felicidad, sexo, fantasías, recuerdos… Pero ni todo el dinero del mundo podía conseguir que esos recuerdos dejaran de ser eso, tristes reflejos de cosas del pasado que han dejado de estar al alcance. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Ay, qué triste y qué retorcido… pobre Mello… La verdad es que me gustó hacer el capítulo desde este punto de vista. Es un lemon yaoi encubierto dentro de un lemon hetero XDDD. Son las cosas que Mello y Near hacían cuando estaban en Wammy's (de ahí lo de Shota implícito), las cosas que a Mello le gustaría hacer a Near pero que no puede hacer… Espero que os haya gustado cómo he enlazado ambas cosas. La idea de meter a la chica por medio hacía la cosa más desesperada y más perturbadora, con ello quería mostrar la obsesión de Mello por Near.**

**No os preocupéis, ya haré lemon entre Mello y Near como dios manda XDDD.**

**Y nada más, no hay mucho que comentar, creo, ya sólo lo que me queráis comentar vosotros jejejejeje. Debo decir que sólo he escrito un lemon yaoi en mi vida y era en plan cómico, así que espero que éste os haya gustado y que seáis buenos conmigo. Sinceramente espero vuestros comentarios , y bueno, espero no haberos asustado demasiado XDDD.**

**Por cierto, no tiene nada que ver, pero estoy haciendo un fanart del capítulo anterior (con chibi-Mello y chibi-Near vestidos de demonio y ángel) XDDD cuando lo haya terminado ya os avisaré jeje.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Besitos! **

**Ak.**


	6. Escribir

ESCRIBIR

**¡Holas!**

**Al final no actualicé nada la semana pasada, sorry. La cosa es que me vicié un poco haciendo cutre-fanarts y cutre-fancomics XDDD. Por cierto, ya terminé el fanart de la viñeta de Disfraz XDD, si queréis verlo, podéis pasaros por mi Livejournal (el link de mi LJ está en mi profile, en Homepage) creo haber logrado activar los comentarios anónimos, así que si queréis comentar cualquier cosa en mi LJ y no tenéis cuenta, no pasa nada, yo encantada .**

**Tampoco subí el fic nuevo, como comenté. Preferí hacer una nueva viñeta de éste jejeje, porque necesito tener acabadas 5 viñetas para poder apuntarme a la tabla Básica.**

**Esta es una viñeta diferente a las que comenté que tenía empezadas. Decidí hacer una nueva más que nada porque, la que tenía empezada no es que fuera lemon, pero sí que tiene un gran contexto sexual, y preferí meter un capítulo que no tuviera connotaciones sexuales. Aunque como siempre, y aunque yo no lo pretenda, siempre se les puede buscar el lado yaoi a mis historias si se quiere (yo no me opongo XD)**

**A ver, esta viñeta contiene grandes SPOILERS si no se conoce absolutamente nada de Beyond Birthday (Another Note). Supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe más o menos quién es BB o conoce datos sobre él. No contiene spoilers sobre la trama de la novela en sí, sino del personaje. Al final explicaré las cosas básicas que hay que saber de Beyond Birthday por si alguien quiere saberlas.**

**Personajes: 1.Mello 2. Near 3. Beyond Birthday.**

**Género: General, drama, angst?? XD**

**Rating: PG**

**Advertencias: Spoilers sobre Beyond Birthday (Another Note) y los verdaderos nombres de Mello y Near.**

**Argumento: Mello siempre tuvo en su poder el arma para destruir a Near, pero ¿por qué no lo hizo?**

**(Qué resumen más malo TT) Ahora sí, espero que os guste, a mi parecer es una viñeta deliciosamente retorcida jejeje.**

ESCRIBIR

Superar a Near.

Ser el número uno, el mejor, tener el mundo a sus pies.

Atrapar a Kira.

Vengar la muerte de L.

Demasiados objetivos para una sola persona, orden de prioridades a veces confuso. Ahora tenía la Death Note en su poder, matar resultaba tan simple como escribir un nombre sobre sus páginas y hacer desaparecer a cualquiera que le estorbara.

¿Cuál de aquellas cosas podría conseguir primero? O más bien… ¿cuál de aquellas cosas deseaba conseguir primero?

Los miembros de otras mafias ya no suponían ningún impedimento, tenía al presidente de los Estados Unidos comiendo de su mano, el falso L y la policía japonesa habían puesto en evidencia su ineptitud perdiendo la Death Note a favor de la vida de Sayu Yagami, la SPK había quedado reducida a la mínima expresión…

Mínima expresión que aún incluía a Near, su principal obstáculo. Habría sido tan fácil… Aún podía hacerlo, tan sólo tenía que llevar el lápiz unos milímetros más abajo, rozar el papel y trazar aquellas letras de una vez por todas en lugar de hacerlo sobre el aire, a distancia suficiente para que aquella fantasía resultara por completo inofensiva.

Una y otra vez escribía el nombre de forma invisible, torturándose. Podía hacerlo y ni siquiera tendría que evocar su rostro porque ya lo tenía clavado de forma constante en su memoria. Sólo tenía que escribirlo.

No podía hacerlo.

No quería hacerlo.

Pero habría sido tan fácil, aún podía ser tan fácil…

La presión de sus dedos partió el lápiz en dos y acto seguido lo tiró a la basura, cerrando aquellas páginas asesinas que, engañosamente tentadoras, sacaban lo peor de él. Hasta tener la Death Note en su poder no había aparecido por su mente la perturbadora idea de matar a Near. Y debía resistirse, porque aquella no era forma concebible de saciar su frustración, era cobarde e injusta.

Near nunca habría hecho eso.

L no habría querido eso.

_Él_… tal vez.

Mello sonrió amargamente al recordarlo. Todo eso era por _su_ culpa.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca le había gustado demasiado B. Ni siquiera habían mantenido una relación demasiado estrecha a pesar de que habían compartido algunos años en Wammy's House. No se debía a la diferencia de edad, ya que B era de los chicos más mayores y que más tiempo llevaban allí, sino a que B era un individuo que causaba recelo en general.

Y el hecho de que parecía especialmente atraído por Mello y por Near, no facilitaba el acercamiento. Tal vez fuera su comportamiento extraño, la forma en que hablaba, las cosas que decía de L y la manera en que lo hacía, con ojos desorbitados llenos de sentimientos indescifrables que bailaban entre el rencor y la admiración, la sospechosa sonrisa que acompañaba a aquellas frases. Sus ojos…de un negro tan intenso que parecían sobrenaturales. Cuando B miraba fijamente su rostro contraía un aire de superioridad y un leve deje de cinismo, como si aquellos ojos fueran capaces de atravesar la piel y leer el pensamiento o incluso el futuro.

Quizás esa fuera una de sus habilidades que le habían hecho recaer en un lugar como Wammy's House. Porque de que B era capaz de adivinar cosas, Mello había sido testigo.

¿Por qué si no, habiendo tantos chicos allí, había centrado su atención en él y en Near, justamente los que más tarde serían los siguientes sucesores de L? Podía ser que, dentro de su habilidad, hubiera sido capaz de pronosticar sus destinos, o tal vez, que en su afán de parecerse a L hubiera llegado a concluir las mismas cosas.

B había captado el aura que emanaba de Near y Mello, esas auras que estallaban al chocar entre sí. Dos elementos opuestos de una misma composición química que al entrar en contacto generan una violenta reacción. B había observado minuciosamente sus comportamientos, había presenciado en primera fila la competición entre los dos muchachos, la desesperación de Mello, la forma en que a Near no parecía importarle esa rivalidad y que, pese a su naturaleza esquiva, siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que supusiera la cercanía de Mello.

Eran compuestos opuestos difícilmente acoplables pero que si, tras la reacción, se les dejaba suficiente tiempo, terminarían uniéndose formando el elemento perfecto.

Y B no podía permitir eso. Si había alguien que debía superar a L, ése era él. B sabía muy bien cómo evitar que aquellos dos niños dejaran de ser un obstáculo para él. Porque no tenía ninguna duda de que L acabaría advirtiendo las mismas cosas que él había observado a lo largo de los años. Aquellas extrañas miradas que se entrecruzaban eran demasiado llamativas e intensas como para que L las pasara por alto. No hacía falta tener ojos de shinigami para saber que serían los siguientes sucesores. Y puesto que B había decidido dejar el orfanato, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquello sucediera.

Pero antes de marcharse, debía destruirlos. Sí, cuando lo pensaba, sonreía y se relamía los labios saboreando su victoria. Aquellos niños se quedarían en Wammy's House esperando el momento en que L los nombrara sucesores, se quedarían esperando porque L iba a tener algo de lo que ocuparse durante un buen tiempo. Una vez que superara a L ya no debía preocuparle lo que los supuestos sucesores hicieran, porque él se iba a encargar de que jamás alcanzaran la estabilidad que los haría perfectos.

Secretamente había establecido que aquella sería su última noche en el orfanato. Antes de marcharse logró quedarse a solas con los dos chicos, que por un momento parecían haber dejado a un lado sus diferencias para centrarse en la incomodidad que estar a solas con él les producía. Al contrario de lo que pudieran imaginar, B sólo dijo una frase, tan aparentemente extraña como maliciosa era su intención.

- Nate River… Mihael Keehl.

No se quedó a ver la cara de desconcierto de los chicos, aunque podía imaginárselas. Si había algo prohibido en Wammy's House eso era revelar los verdaderos nombres de sus habitantes.

¿Pero acaso había algo prohibido para Beyond Birthday?

La verdadera identidad era un arma poderosa, pero B ni siquiera sospechaba la importancia que saber un nombre adquiriría años después, cuando Light Yagami obtuviera la Death Note. Cómo le gustaría encontrarse con L, ver su esperanza de vida, su nombre… Aunque estaba seguro de que conocerlos sólo contribuiría aún más a su obsesión. Se había guardado para sí los detalles de la fecha de la muerte de los dos chiquillos, sólo con el nombre bastaba para su propósito. Estaba seguro de que Nate, Near, no utilizaría el nombre de Mello en su contra, en cambio Mihael… Él era el más vulnerable, saber la verdadera identidad de Near sólo contribuiría a sumirlo más en aquella espiral de autodestrucción que recién había comenzado nada más conocerse. Él conocía tan bien aquella sensación… había vivido con tantas ansias el querer superar a alguien, el centrar toda su vida en llamar la atención de…

Mello era muy parecido a él. Por eso, cuando B salió del orfanato, enfrentó el nuevo mundo con una sonrisa astuta y satisfecha. Preparado para hacer grandes cosas.

Aquel mundo, por siempre teñido de tonalidades rojas, tomaría un rojo más intenso.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si B sabía que alguna vez estaría en disposición de usar el verdadero nombre de Near en su contra, no lo creía, pero no tenía duda de que si lo hacía, se sentiría satisfecho.

Por eso Mello cerró la Death Note alejándola de su presencia, por eso rompió el lápiz con el que había estado a punto de ceder a sus deseos más despreciables. Jamás escribiría el nombre de Near entre sus páginas. Incluso se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por evitar que alguien osara hacerlo. Porque por mucho que B lo pensara, no era como él.

Conocía la historia de Beyond Birthday a la perfección y le molestaba y le hervía la sangre por igual que hubiera llegado a pensar que ambos compartían algo más que un coeficiente intelectual privilegiado. Le molestaba que hubiera descubierto la intensidad de su obsesión por Near y que la hubiera comparado con la suya propia por L.

Porque las cosas molestan más cuando son ciertas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Adoro a Beyond Birthday, es un amor, además de un personaje genial y muy interesante (adoro también la pareja que hace con L, creo que me gusta más que Light incluso como pareja de L XD). Y más me gusta imaginar lo que pudo pasar en Wammy's si Mello y Near coincidieron con él. Esto no es un dato que se sepa, pero he estado pensando mucho y creo que no queda totalmente fuera de lugar pensar que los tres compartieron algún tiempo en el orfanato.**

**Tengo más ideas acerca de Mello queriendo destruir a Near. En esta al final ha sido bueno (de hecho, en Death Note Mello no se carga a Near y bien que pudo hacerlo XDDDD) pero tengo otras ideas más malvadas jijijiji. Está claro que yo pienso que además de la obsesión y todo eso, Mello siente algo por Near. En esta viñeta he querido obviar eso a propósito jejeje, quien quiera, como yo, que lo añada a los motivos que he dado en el capítulo XDDD.**

**Ahora voy a contar un poco sobre Beyond Birthday (no voy a contar nada de la trama de Another Note): **

**- SPOILERS-**

**Beyond Birthday (B) era un chico de Wammy's House que fue el segundo sucesor que tuvo L (el sucesor que hubo antes que Near y Mello). Estaba muy obsesionado con él, pero parece que L no le hacía mucho caso porque en teoría nunca llegaron a conocerse si quiera. Por eso, B se escapa de Wammy's House y se convierte en un asesino. Él desea a toda costa superar a L, y por eso decide crear un caso criminal que a L le resulte imposible resolver (el caso que se cuenta en Another Note). Como dato importante sobre BB; él nació con ojos de shinigami de forma natural.**

**-FIN DE SPOILERS-**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz. Ahora sí, creo que la semana que viene subiré el nuevo fic, estad atentos si os interesa. Como siempre, responderé los reviews cuando actualice el nuevo capítulo, así que siento tardar tanto en hacerlo pero es para avisaros de paso que ya está el cap nuevo jejeje.**

**Besitos**

**Ak.**


	7. Calor

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo este capítulo XDDDD, volviendo a quedarme sin reservas de viñetas de Blanco y Negro jaja, tal vez debería haber actualizado Pure & Dirty que tengo un montón de viñetas por subir, pero es que me apetecía subir ésta.**

**Nuevamente traigo una viñeta algo subidita de tono XDD, pero la verdad, me gustó cómo quedó al final. Admito que me costó mucho terminarla. La empecé, la dejé a una página, hice otras viñetas y luego la retomé para acabarla (ésta y otra con la que me pasó lo mismo). Poquito a poco estoy intentando acostumbrarme a ellos y algún día conseguiré hacer lemon XDDD. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta el PWP, mis lemons tienen muchos sentimientos de por medio, cosa que se hace mucho más difícil de escribir para que quede bien. Después de esta viñeta podréis imaginar cómo son mis lemons XDD.**

**Personajes: MelloxNear.**

**Género: Drama, romance, angst.**

**Rating: T-PG 13 (no creo que llegue al M)**

**Ubicación: Durante el caso Kira, un encuentro posterior (imaginado por mi XDD) a cuando Mello va a recuperar su foto a la sede del SPK (posiblemente el encuentro no fuera mucho después de ese día ;-D)**

**Resumen: Near nunca decía nada cuando se dejaba usar para entibiar aquel calor asfixiante, obsequiando a Mello con aquella pequeña rendición.**

CALOR

La pistola se deslizó desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Lo que había sido casi una metálica caricia se tornó en una fuerte presión contra la sensible piel, empujando, haciendo que sus venas hicieran visibles su palpitar, dejando perfectos círculos de carne enrojecida que nada tenían que ver con informes moratones de dientes clavados y besos desaforados.

Tal vez en ese aspecto, Mello hubiera cambiado.

En otros tiempos no contaba con otros medios que no fueran sus manos desnudas, la fuerza de su cuerpo, para liberar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Una llama que ardía constantemente alimentada de obsesiones y frustración. Ese fuego de naturaleza contradictoria que encontraba a la par el combustible y el medio de extinción reunidos dentro de una misma persona.

Ahora parecía querer contener todo ese calor tras el uso de guantes y el frío del metal de un arma. El hábil manejo que hacía de ella, la naturalidad con la que la desenfundaba y la transformaba en una prolongación de sí mismo, hacía pensar que se había acostumbrado a usarla. Probablemente, el apretar el gatillo y dispararla se había convertido en una nueva forma de liberación, aunque sucedánea de la original.

Near alzó la mano para rozar con sus dedos la piel quemada que ahora cubría parte del rostro de Mello. Un acto reflejo la apartó al instante haciendo que la pistola se separara momentáneamente de su cuello.

Ninguno de aquellos métodos conseguía esconder del todo el calor de Mello y la cicatriz era prueba de ello. Después de varios años, Near volvía a aparecer. Después de varios años, el fuego volvía a desbordarse. Y en gran parte había sido por su culpa. Había llamado su atención, como el niño pequeño que no deja de insistir a su madre para que le vea hacer la nueva voltereta que ha aprendido.

Si Near no estaba observando, su travesura no tendría la misma gracia. Cuando Near no estaba cerca, el fuego no rugía con la misma intensidad. No podía negarlo, para hacer lo que pretendía hacer necesitaba ese aliciente, ese aporte adicional de intensidad que sólo Near podía proporcionarle. Para ganar en algo, alguien debe perder.

Y de momento, quien iba perdiendo era Mello.

La cicatriz demostraba que nada había salido como había planeado. Que había vuelto a cometer un estúpido error. Near avivaba su fuego pero lo hacía con tal fuerza que lo hacía descontrolarse.

Por eso, en ese momento, no podía permitir que ni tan siquiera le rozase. Su interior ya hervía por el simple hecho de tenerle allí. No podía permitirlo… Apartó con brusquedad aquellos dedos de hielo que le quemaban aún más que hierro al rojo vivo. Volvió a interponer la pistola entre ellos. Así debía ser.

Retornó a su cuello marcado y descendió a través de él hasta llegar a los hombros, descolocando en su recorrido la tela que los cubría. El cañón de la pistola se instaló en el delicioso hueco que se formaba entre éstos y su clavícula marcada.

Near no decía nada, sólo le miraba con aquella expresión vacía, aunque conteniendo la respiración de vez en cuando. Gesto que en absoluto era producto del miedo a sentir el arma cargada contra su cuerpo. Near nunca decía nada cuando se dejaba usar para entibiar aquel calor asfixiante. Simplemente se dejaba hacer, obsequiándole con aquella pequeña rendición.

Pequeña, voluntaria y bendita victoria.

Mello lograba obnubilar su lógica y despertar sus sentidos. Borraba instantáneamente el significado de la palabra "no" de su mente. Podría pedirle lo que quisiera, podría seguirle al mismísimo infierno si lo sugería, podría darle todo. Near accedería, siempre, si de esa forma lograba mantenerlo por un solo instante a su lado.

La pistola recorrió un nuevo camino, apartándose de su clavícula. El holgado pijama permitía que la piel de Near quedara descubierta con facilidad cuando el arma surcaba su cuerpo, apartándolo en su camino. Aunque no había nada que hacer si el propósito era hacer saltar uno a uno los botones. El primero cedió, haciendo que la tela resbalara dejando los hombros de Near y parte de su pecho al descubierto. El segundo sufrió el mismo destino.

El tercero empezaba a tensarse cuando Mello no pudo evitar inclinarse aún más sobre Near para observar aquel pecho desnudo. Era lógico que Near hubiera cambiado físicamente en esos años, no obstante estaba en edad de crecer todavía, pero su torso, aunque un poco más ancho, todavía conservaba un aire infantil, liso, sin músculos definidos, suave…

La presión del botón se relajó al ser abandonado ya que la pistola se había apartado de él para erizar su piel al notar el frío del acero rozando sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Mello tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento y apoyarse en el suelo con su mano libre. Ver la piel erizada de Near le producía el mismo efecto que si fuera él mismo quien estuviera recibiendo aquellas atenciones. Su piel también se erizaba junto a la de Near, su respiración también se agitaba cuando oía latir su corazón, cuando veía su pecho hincharse y relajarse cada vez con más rapidez.

Había tenido que apoyarse porque apenas podía soportar el calor que amenazaba con desbordarse. No podía tocar a Near salvo a través de la pistola si no quería dar muestras de flaqueza. No quería que el calor volviera a poseerlo por completo porque apagarlo supondría admitir que Near era el único capaz de hacerlo. Podía tener el control, ser el dueño de Near por un momento pero aquello no era más que un espejismo que se desvanecía en el momento en que sus cuerpos se desentramaban. Ser ganador por un segundo, ese leve momento de gloria no hacía sino confirmar lo que no necesitaba recordar; que cuando se trataba de Near, no seguía siendo más que un perdedor. Porque era Near quien realmente manejaba los hilos, porque era él quien se ofrecía voluntario y silencioso para atraparlo aún más con ese engañoso triunfo.

Y el calor aumentaba, llegando a abrasar cuando Near aprovechó la cercanía de la mano de Mello junto a su cara. Antes de que Mello tuviera oportunidad de advertir dónde había apoyado la mano, Near la había capturado entre su hombro y su mejilla, ladeando la cabeza mientras rozaba su piel contra el guante de cuero.

Mello trató de apartarla, pero nuevamente, como siempre ocurría con Near, éste le tomó ventaja. Consiguió evitarlo atrapando uno de sus dedos con los dientes. Y por desgracia, la tentativa de Mello por apartarse de él hizo que el guante desapareciera de su mano y uno de sus dedos desnudos fuera introducido dentro de su boca.

Una de las pocas defensas con las que Mello contaba había caído. El calor comenzaba a hacerle hervir la sangre. Near jugaba con su dedo. Su lengua era suave, tan húmeda… sus ojos entornados tan…

No tuvo voluntad para apartar el dedo de su boca, en cambio, en reprobación, la pistola volvió a bajar por el pecho de Near, destrozando de forma brusca los últimos botones. Recorrió su vientre y delimitó con suavidad la cintura de su pantalón.

Near enredó su lengua con más fiereza, la pistola forzó el elástico del pijama un instante, adentrándose para bajarlos ligeramente en su trayecto. La cadera de Near quedó al descubierto, el principio de sus muslos. Tomó otro dedo más entre sus labios cuando la pistola se adentró por su ingle derecha y chocó contra la erección que comenzaba a despertar.

El calor de Mello se expandió rompiendo todas las barreras, empezó a notar los efectos al sentir una palpitante presión en su bajo vientre. Ardiendo, retiró sus dedos de la boca de Near, dejando a su paso un rastro de cálida saliva. Se inclinó aún más sobre él para al final, rendirse.

Lentamente, la pistola abandonó la entrepierna de Near, aunque sin mover un milímetro la sugerente y arbitraria colocación de sus ropas. La mano de Mello se sujetó a aquella cadera desnuda. Las rodillas de Near aprisionaron su cuerpo primero, luego sus piernas se enlazaron entorno a la cintura de Mello invitándole a saborear una nueva victoria.

El guante que le quedaba a Mello ahora descansaba, inútil para sus propósitos, junto a la pistola, ambas sobre el suelo y a escasa distancia de Near.

Ninguna de las dos cosas ya servía para nada, porque Mello había hecho desaparecer el hilo de saliva que mojaba la barbilla de Near y prácticamente había dejado caer su peso sobre el del chico al adentrarse desesperadamente en su boca. No hubo roces tímidos ni besos leves, un beso profundo y violento desde el principio en el que sus lenguas se encontraron con avidez.

Mello había perdido una vez más, pero ya que había fracasado, ¿por qué no disfrutar con aquella nueva batalla? Había intentado resistirse hasta el último momento, había evitado caer de nuevo en la trampa de Near, sucumbir al deseo de sentir de nuevo aquella superioridad cedida por compasión. Pero el cuerpo de Near respondía y no era ninguna ilusión, su boca se dejaba devorar a la vez que sus lenguas se entremezclaban con deseo.

Había perdido, pero ya no le importaba porque ya sólo quería disfrutar de lo que era suyo y volver a hacer realidad su pequeña victoria.

Y volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, eternamente.

Aunque luego se maldijera por haber caído y por volver a intentar evitar lo inevitable.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo aunque me quedara bloqueada y todo eso. Me gustó tratar de expresar su relación mediante algo físico.**

**Adoro que Near se el que tiene el control de todo, porque lo tiene, que nadie me lo niegue, que Near hace con Mello lo que le da la gana. También me gustó mucho el cómo Mello intenta por todos los medios no caer en la tentación. Near no hace nada, pero ese no hacer nada es casi más provocativo que hacer algo. A Mello le gusta sentirse superior por un instante aunque es consciente de que esa superioridad no es real. Él intenta evitarlo, pero ahí está, acercándose a Near, tentándose así mismo, y al final, como era de prever, acaba sucumbiendo, disfrutando su tan ansiada y efímera victoria.**

**Todos sabemos que al final Mello acabó aceptando el dominio de Near, no pudo haber otra forma más bonita de demostrarlo que sacrificando su propia vida para salvar la de Near.**

**Dios, hoy estaba romántica y filosófica con la nota de autor XDDDD.**

**Pos nada, lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado, que espero muchos comentarios ¿vale? Ah y otra cosita, supongo que la semana que viene actualizaré Pure & Dirty.**

**Y si alguien está interesado en el fandom de Bleach, anuncio que próximamente es posible que suba algo XDDDD. Si alguien tiene interés que me lo diga y ya comentaré un poco más sobre eso.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	8. Venganza

**¡Holas!**

**Ya me disculpé en Pure&Dirty pero lo vuelvo a hacer aquí. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la Uni, sorry. Además para colmo tengo un montón de capítulos de Pure&dirty por subir pero de este se me habían acabado las reservas XDDDD. Encima la viñeta de esta tabla que había empezado cobró vida propia y como va a ser más largo, la voy a subir en un fic aparte. Así que tuve que empezar otra viñeta nueva.**

**La cosa es que últimamente estoy bastante inspirada a ver si sigue la racha y sigo escribiendo mucho. Esta viñeta la escribí el mismo día que una de Pure&Dirty y digamos que tienen bastante relación, aunque se puedan leer independientemente. Para que más o menos las podáis leer a la vez, esa viñeta será la próxima que actualice en Pure&Dirty.**

**Sobre este capítulo en concreto… bueno, digamos que es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir. Me refiero a cómo he tratado a Mello en este capítulo ya que es un Mello totalmente distinto a lo que yo tengo en mi cabeza. Sin embargo la idea me parecía interesante, y aunque no la comparta para nada, no deja de ser otro punto de vista, otra posibilidad que espero que también os guste.**

**Personajes: 1.Mello. 2.Near.**

**Género: General, drama.**

**Rating: PG**

**Ubicación: Últimos días del caso Kira. Insinuaciones post series.**

**Advertencias: Leves spoilers del One shot de Death Note, Spoilers del final de Death Note (aunque a estas alturas todo el mundo lo sabrá XD). Hay que controlar más o menos bien el canon de DN para entenderlo. Nada de yaoi esta vez TT**

**Resumen: Planeando su propia muerte, Mello se aseguró de superar al fin a Near.**

**Pos nada más, espero que os guste y que conste que esto no es más que otro punto de vista distinto.**

VENGANZA

Mientras Kiyomi Takada se cubría con aquella manta para desprenderse de toda su ropa, Mello esperaba sin sospechar que aquel gesto de caballerosidad iba a costarle la vida.

Aunque tampoco le habría importado y probablemente no hubiera hecho ningún cambio en el plan de haberlo sabido.

Porque Mello ya había planeado su propia muerte.

Su vida había sido un continuo y absoluto fracaso, nada de lo que se había propuesto había acabado de la manera trazada, y no iba a permitir que incluso ahora que había decidido desaparecer para siempre, también esa decisión fuese truncada por algún fortuito giro del destino.

Secuestrar a la portavoz de Kira no sólo resultaba un acto decisivo para la derrota de Kira y la victoria de Near, sino que también era un movimiento lo suficientemente arriesgado como para asegurar que le costaría la vida. Aunque al final resultara mucho más simple de lo que había imaginado. Aquel trozo de papel que Takada guardaba en su ropa interior hizo el proceso más rápido y menos traumático.

El plan inicial, un poco diferente al desenlace final, residía en la certeza de que Light Yagami conocía su nombre, puesto que su padre había tenido tiempo suficiente para confesárselo antes de morir. Y por supuesto, no tenía ninguna duda de que Yagami habría aleccionado bien a sus compinches acerca de su identidad en el caso de un posible encuentro entre alguno de ellos y Mello.

Y Takada, quien estaba estrechamente relacionada con Yagami, seguro que estaría al tanto de su verdadero nombre. Para que Near pudiera ganar, Mello debía dejar fuera del juego momentáneamente a Takada, cortar el nexo de unión entre Yagami y quien en realidad hacía las purgas de Kira y así crear una situación de crisis que hiciera manifestarse a quien tenía la verdadera Death Note.

Y debía hacerlo de forma totalmente inesperada, en el momento menos apropiado y a espaldas de Near.

Near ya había concertado la cita en la que pretendía forzar a Kira a escribir un nombre en la Death Note, así que el secuestro de Takada se presentaría tan inoportuno que resultaría un fastidioso imprevisto para ambas partes, por lo que Yagami no lo relacionaría con Near. Además, una vez que Near supiera que el secuestro había sido perpetrado por el propio Mello, sabría que se trataba de una señal y aprovecharía cualquier movimiento inusual en los sospechosos. De este modo Near confiaría en Mello y centraría su atención en los sospechosos sin tratar de detenerle realmente.

Porque si Near llegara a saber la verdadera intención de todo aquello, haría lo que estuviera en su mano por impedir que Mello alcanzara su propósito. Pero Near jamás lo sospecharía y con ese giro Mello se aseguraba tener a Near despistado con otros asuntos más importantes y urgentes.

Todo aquel teatro pretendía ser un acto heroico por parte de Mello. Gracias a él, Near vencería a Kira, le daría el tiempo suficiente para actuar en consecuencia y preparar todo lo que necesitara para el día del juicio final, y entonces, Takada sería liberada, antes de la cita, con lo que Mello podía tener seguro que su nombre sería apuntado en alguna Death Note o en su defecto, en alguna de las hojas arrancadas que circulaban entre todos los sospechosos.

Near llegaría solo al enfrentamiento final, y ganaría y se llevaría la gloria y el nombre de L grabado con la sangre de Mello en el corazón.

Y ese era el verdadero objetivo de todo aquello, de la muerte premeditada que Mello había decidido, todo lo demás no eran más que accesorios, válidos, sí, pero no más que accesorios.

El verdadero motivo pasaba por hacer que Near derrotara a Kira y se hiciera con el título de L para conseguir que Near estuviera solo el resto de su vida.

Y aquello no tenía otro nombre que: Venganza.

Porque Near había sido el culpable de todas sus desgracias, de esa frustración constante, de ese querer pero no poder. Near en cambio había afrontado todos los obstáculos con lógica y frío razonamiento sólo que toda esa entereza se tambaleaba cuando Mello volvía a estar cerca. Aquello que ya se empezaba a perfilar cuando aún eran unos niños que vivían en el orfanato, se confirmó años después.

Near le necesitaba a su lado. No le necesitaba en un sentido pragmático, ya que Near era lo bastante inteligente y sabía administrar bien sus recursos como para desempeñar su trabajo con éxito por sí mismo. Near le necesitaba en un sentido físico, emocional, psicológico. Le necesitaba para sentir esa parte que le faltaba, para sentirse completo y poder medirse en igualdad de condiciones a L.

Y aquello que necesitaba, Mello se lo había dado durante un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarlo, para hacer que se confiase de que jamás volverían a separarse. Se lo había dado hasta hacerle creer que juntos habían alcanzado la cima. Con Mello, Near había derrotado a Kira, sólo junto a Mello, Near era capaz de aceptar esa L de estilo gótico que tanto habían admirado.

Pero oh qué desgracia, porque después de que Mello le acompañara a lo largo de ese breve camino de rosas, al final se había marchado dejándolo en aquel callejón oscuro, solo y de repente desorientado, como el niño que en tan sólo unos segundos se separa de la mano de sus padres para sentirse totalmente perdido. La diferencia es que Near no volvería a encontrarlos entre la muchedumbre para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, ese niño de cabellos blancos debería encontrar su propio camino, dudando sobre cual atajo tomar, sintiendo todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Mientras su acompañante, escondido entre las sombras a pocos metros de distancia, se reirá a carcajadas durante toda la eternidad.

Sí, puede que algo así, una idea tan retorcida como esa que guió los últimos pasos de Mello, la extraña forma en la que al final logró superarle, no tenga otro nombre que venganza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No me matéis XDDD, pero… ¿acaso no es otra posibilidad? En Farewell ya explicaré mi propia versión de los hechos pero el motivo por el cual Mello decidió secuestrar a Takada y la forma en que esto influyó en la victoria de Near no están del todo claros en Death Note (tal vez me equivoque y es que yo sea demasiado torpe para verlo, no sé TT). Esa parte se puede interpretar de muchas maneras, y bueno, ya sabéis que yo, siendo fan del MelloxNear tengo una opinión muy diferente de su relación, pero como otra interpretación más posible, ésta idea me resultaba interesante.**

**Odio que Ohba y Obata no explicaran nada en How to read, pero tal vez sea mejor así XDDD, ya me mataron con eso de que Near no conoció a L, así que prefiero seguir teniendo huecos confusos que rellenar según me convenga XDDDD.**

**Admito que la viñeta que escribí para Pure&Dirty (y que digo que tiene algo de relación con ésta) me gusta bastante más, de hecho, me gusta mucho XD, así que espero que la leáis cuando la suba la semana que viene ;-D**

**Pos nada, aquí seguiré escribiendo, y a ver si subo alguno de los fics nuevos XDDD. Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	9. Medicina

**¡Holas!**

**Después de tanto drama últimamente, creo que algo de Crack no viene mal jejeje. Ya dije que estas viñetas podrían tener cualquier rating, género etc… pos bien, esta es la primera de las viñetas que es de género humor, Crack. Supongo que ya sabéis que adoro los fics Crack XD (espero que mi sentido del humor no os resulte raro)**

**Near me parece un personaje genial para la parodia, en serio, y bueno, en este fic tenía ganas de reírme un poco de (con) él XD. Aunque he intentado que las personalidades sean coherentes, el OOC ha sido inevitable, sobretodo por parte de los de la SPK porque si los ponía tan serios, el fic perdía toda la gracia.**

**Algo curioso es que esto es MelloxNear, pero Mello no aparece en todo el fic XD (aunque es fundamental para la trama, ya lo veréis al final jeje)**

**Personajes: 1.Near, miembros de la SPK. 2.Mello.**

**Género: humor, parodia, crack.**

**Rating: T, PG-13 (por conversación sobre temas sexuales)**

**Advertencias: Crack, yaoi implícito, contenido hetero implícito.**

**Ubicación: durante el caso Kira.**

**Resumen: Near está raro, ¡últimamente incluso camina! La SPK tratará de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa.**

**Pos nada, espero que os guste XDDD.**

MEDICINA

Hacía algunos días que los miembros de la SPK habían notado que Near estaba un poco raro. No era algo difícil ya que siendo Near una persona tan sumamente monótona que hacía lo mismo todos los días, cualquier cambio en aquella rutina era susceptible de llamar la atención.

También se habían dado cuenta de que el chico trataba de evitar que los demás se percataran de que algo le ocurría. Pero por mucho que intentara disimular no estaba tratando ni con desconocidos ni con gente normal y corriente sino con nada más y nada menos que destacados agentes de la CIA y del FBI que habían compartido con él casi las veinticuatro horas del día durante años. Intentar engañarlos resultaba una tarea prácticamente imposible incluso para alguien como Near.

Cuando Near necesitaba algo, en lugar de salir él mismo a buscarlo, siempre enviaba a alguno de sus agentes a realizar el encargo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ver en la lista de la compra cosas un tanto absurdas relacionadas con su afición por los juguetes. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban con él, nunca le habían visto interesado por revistas de salud hasta ese momento.

Parecía que Near, después de haber leído varias publicaciones distintas sobre el sector, no había quedado satisfecho y había desviado su interés hacia revistas más específicas y más enfocadas hacia lo científico.

Que Near hubiera decidido tan repentinamente interesarse por complicadas revistas de investigación destinadas médicos, era raro.

Que Near caminara, también era raro.

Porque sí, ¡últimamente Near caminaba! Al verlo, tanto Halle como el comandante Rester y Gevanni habían estado tentados a vitorearlo como a un bebé que acaba de ponerse en pie por primera vez y ha comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos. Pero eso no dejaba de ser algo no habitual y que llamaba la atención.

Near también encargaba extrañísimas hierbas de herbolario y otros exóticos aderezos que les costaba horrores encontrar. ¿Para qué demonios quería Near todo aquello? ¿Es que acaso había leído que era bueno para quién sabe qué cosa hacerse algún tipo de infusión con determinados ingredientes y luego había comprobado gracias a la revista para médicos que era una solución acertada? Si no se trataba de algo así, no tenían ni la más remota idea de para qué quería Near todo aquello.

Lo que sí podían deducir más o menos era que Near sufría de algún problema de salud del que no quería que se enterasen. Aunque pensaran que lo más práctico sería acudir a un médico para solucionar el asunto, tampoco querían invadir la intimidad del muchacho proponiéndoselo sin que éste hubiera admitido que algo le pasaba.

Así que Halle, Rester y Gevanni, en una de sus reuniones a escondidas en las que hablaban de la última rareza de su jefe, llegaron a la conclusión de que si Near no les quería decir nada era porque se trataba de algún tema escabroso que le diera vergüenza admitir.

- Yo creo que lo que pasa es que sufre de diarrea aguda.- comentó Gevanni.

Halle y Rester lo observaron sin demasiada convicción en su argumento.

- No lo creo, si tuviera algo así habría cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios, y Near sigue comiendo lo mismo de siempre.- dijo Rester.

- Además si tuviera diarrea aguda, alguna vez habría tenido que ir de urgencia al baño, y que yo sepa Near no va al baño más de lo habitual ni ha tenido que salir corriendo.- dijo Halle.

- Aunque no estaría mal, podríamos echarle un día de estos unos cuantos laxantes, ver a Near correr debe ser divertido, me lo imagino corriendo como las chicas de mi instituto.- dijo Gevanni riendo, comentario que Halle y Rester también encontraron gracioso.- ¿Entonces qué explicación tiene que lo que tuve que comprar el otro día en la herboristería fuera un potente astringente?

- Tal vez fuera para otra cosa, que sirva de astringente no quiere decir que no pueda tener otros usos.- dijo Rester.- Ciertas sustancias astringentes también se usan para controlar la producción de grasa de la piel, y no hay que olvidar que Near aún está en la adolescencia.

- ¿Te refieres a que es probable que haya sufrido un brote virulento de acné?- preguntó Halle, un poco escéptica.

- Es posible ¿no? Está en la edad propia.- comentó Rester.

- Near nunca ha tenido la más mínima espinilla, su piel sigue tan perfecta como siempre, ¡si ni siquiera se afeita! ¿Cómo demonios van a salirle espinillas en la cara? Además, resulta un poco ridículo que Near se avergonzase de algo así, total, aunque le saliera el grano más purulento del mundo en medio de la frente ¿qué más da? Nadie se lo iba a ver salvo nosotros, y bueno, nos reiríamos durante un par de días pero acabaríamos aburriéndonos seguro.- explicó Gevanni.

- ¿Y si a lo mejor es que el grano le ha salido en un sitio que no podemos ver?- comentó Halle para rebatir la teoría de Gevanni, aunque sin intención de dar pie a lo que al final acabó dando pie.

- Sí, en el culo, y por eso está todo el rato de pie.- dijo Rester con cierta molestia, a modo de broma, aunque no esperó que sus compañeros apoyaran la idea.

- ¡Pues es muy posible! De ahí que a lo mejor todos esos ingredientes que nos pide sean para crear algún tipo de ungüento o algo para aliviarlo.- dijo Gevanni.

- Además, es un motivo suficientemente ridículo y molesto, porque si cuando alguien es muy pesado se dice que es "como un grano en el culo" debe ser por algo.- comentó Halle.

- Yo es que no lo veo.- negó Rester sin estar convencido.- Debe ser algo peor, una cosa tan simple como un grano no necesitaría asesoramiento de revistas científicas.

- ¿Y algo de índole sexual? Eso si que es suficientemente delicado como para querer ocultárnoslo.- propuso Halle.

Según las caras con las que Rester y Gevanni la miraron más bien parecía haber dicho algo completamente imposible y fuera de lógica. Las carcajadas en las que estallaron segundos después de haber asimilado la frase lo terminaron de confirmar.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estábamos hablando hace un momento sobre que Near era un adolescente?, ¿hay algo más importante que el sexo en la mente de un adolescente?- se defendió Halle.

- En la mente de cualquier adolescente normal sí, pero no en la de Near. Parece mentira que no lo conozcas ya.- dijo Rester.

- Vamos, que Near no puede ser más virgen porque sería quitarle el puesto a la santísima virgen María.- dijo Gevanni.- ¿Acaso es que lo has visto intimar con alguien más que no sean sus muñecos?

- A lo mejor lo intentó con alguno de sus objetos inanimados y se hizo daño.- dijo Rester.

- Hacerte daño ahí abajo intentando follarte la base espacial de los Lego es muy muy patético, suficientemente patético como para avergonzarse de ello.- dijo Gevanni.- Mmmm creo que a partir de hoy no podré volver a mirar la base espacial de los Lego con los mismos ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no podrás! ¡Porque sois unos pervertidos y me estáis agobiando con horribles imágenes mentales!- exclamó Halle, un poco en shock.

Para añadir más leña al fuego, Gevanni apuntó un nuevo y depravado comentario.

- Vale, Halle, es posible que Near no haya concluido con éxito su affair con alguno de sus juguetes porque todos sabemos lo horrible que es su puntería, para poder meterla correctamente por el agujero debería necesitar la ayuda de alguien, y que yo sepa ninguno de los aquí presentes le hemos ayudado en semejante tarea ¿verdad?

- ¡AGHHHH!- Halle se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

- Conclusión de todo esto; Near sigue siendo pulcro, inmaculado y virgen así que es difícil que tenga algún problema que requiera la atención de un urólogo ¿no?- dijo Rester.

- ¡Un momento! Hemos olvidado una cosa importante. ¿Cuál es el pasatiempo favorito de los adolescentes vírgenes?- propuso nuevamente Gevanni, arqueando una ceja para dar énfasis a su idea.

- ¡Hombre! Por fin una idea coherente.- comentó Halle.

- O sea, ahora todo ha derivado en que Near ha debido tener algún problema mientras se masturbaba ¿no?- dijo Rester.- ¿Pero qué problema se puede tener con eso? Hay que ser muy estúpido para tener un problema con algo tan simple.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de los gustos de Near? Lo mismo le pone hacérselo, yo que sé, un ejemplo, atándose una cuerda para reducir el flujo sanguíneo o…

- ¡Eso es un kink muy extraño! Tan extraño que no lo había oído en toda mi vida. ¿Tiene pinta Near de ser un pervertido de ese calibre?- dijo Halle.

- Oh, Halle, como ex agente de la CIA bien deberías saber que no debes fiarte de las apariencias.- dijo Gevanni.- Aunque a lo mejor es algo menos extraño, tienes razón, tal vez ese ungüento del que hablábamos antes sea para prolongar el placer y le produjo una reacción alérgica o algo.

- Por dios, esto está derivando en cosas verdaderamente bizarras. ¿En serio sois capaces de ver a Near haciendo todas esas cosas? Pero si el pobre niño debe estar ahora mismo en el salón mirando los monitores inocentemente mientras juega con el Action Man que le compramos ayer. Qué mal pensados somos.- dijo Halle.

- ¿Y si es que se ha tocado con las manos sucias y le ha producido una infección?- insistió Gevanni.

- Near es muy limpio, lo primero es que nunca tiene las manos sucias, y de tenerlas nunca tocaría nada sin antes lavárselas, mucho menos sus partes íntimas.- dijo Rester.

- ¿Y qué tal si dejamos de buscar una explicación y dejamos que se las apañe solo? ¿Acaso no es él quien está evitando nuestra ayuda? Yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos es hacer es no inmiscuirnos en el tema.- propuso Halle.

- ¿Y vas a ser capaz de sobrevivir el resto de tu vida sin saber qué le pasa a Near? ¡Si esto puede ser la cosa más graciosa que puede pasarnos en años!- dijo Gevanni, resistiéndose a desistir.

Días más tarde lo descubrieron, y fue precisamente gracias a Halle, quien casualmente había perdido el interés en el tema.

Como todos los días, Near había hecho una larga lista con las cosas que debían comprar y enmascarada dentro de todas aquellas peticiones, estaba la respuesta. Halle estaba a punto de salir mientras repasaba la hoja de papel cuando lo vio.

Aquella pomada que debía comprar en la farmacia era para… No es que quisiera poner a Near en evidencia delante de todos, sino que le había llamado tanto la atención que no pudo evitar confirmar si acaso Near había cometido un error al escribir el artículo y en realidad se trataba de otra cosa.

- Esto… Near… ¿esto que pone aquí dice "Herpovix"?- preguntó Halle.

Si por Near hubiera sido, la habría echado sin miramientos cerrándole la puerta en las narices antes de que Gevanni y Rester hubiesen tenido tiempo de oír algo. Pero aquello llamaría más la atención que responder un simple "sí" y dejar que Halle se marchara sin hacer más preguntas comprometidas.

- Sí, es eso.- contestó Near. Cualquier otra persona no habría sido capaz de atisbar en el sereno semblante del muchacho el bochorno que se estaba apoderando de él. Pero Halle lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y no pudo responder de otra manera que abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y ahogando una exclamación que pretendía acompañar a aquella reacción.

- Near… pero esta pomada es para los herpes de transmisión sexual ¿estás seguro de eso?- insistió Halle pensando que seguramente Near había tomado un dato equivocado en alguna de aquellas revistas de medicina.

- Lo sé.- afirmó Near. Aunque estaba de espaldas era capaz de sentir cómo Rester y Gevanni se giraban en sus sillas para mirarle. Era capaz de sentir sus miradas taladrando su cuerpo. No obstante, todavía tenía una remota posibilidad de no ser el único que quedara a la altura de la suela del zapato.- Lo que yo me pregunto en este momento es ¿cómo lo sabes tú, Halle? No es precisamente un medicamento muy conocido.

La agente apartó la vista con cierta vergüenza. El error había sido insistir al creer que Near había confundido el uso o el nombre de la pomada. No había duda de que le había puesto en bandeja a Near aquella inevitable pregunta. No le agradaba tener que desvelar aquel tipo de intimidades a sus compañeros, pero si lo pensaba bien, tampoco es que haber tenido una vez un herpes genital fuera algo tremendamente horrible y digno de ser callado hasta la tumba.

- Bueno, digamos que he tenido que usarlo una vez.- respondió Halle.

No sólo Near lo había oído sino que, atentos como estaban a la conversación, el comandante Rester y Gevanni también acababan de enterarse de su íntimo secreto.

Halle pensó que su reputación se acababa de ir a la mierda.

- ¡¡Pero por favor Halle!! Que Near siendo virgen no sepa que hay que usar preservativo, es comprensible, pero tú una mujer hecha y derecha ¡con estudios!- le recriminó Gevanni.

La defensa de Halle quedó eclipsada por la pregunta que formuló Near a continuación.

- ¿Qué yo soy virgen?

Al parecer había alguna de las dos partes que no se estaba enterando de nada. Y al momento quedó bastante claro cual de ellas era la que estaba equivocada.

Gevanni palideció y trató de girar la silla lentamente para enfocar de nuevo el ordenador.

Near en aquellos momentos se preguntaba cómo diablos pensaban que había contraído un herpes de transmisión sexual siendo virgen. Tuvo que reírse interiormente porque estaba claro no, clarísimo que sus agentes no se enteraban de absolutamente nada.

- Ah, ¿no lo eres entonces?- contestó Gevanni haciéndose el inocente.

- Creo que está bastante claro que no.- dijo Near.

- ¿Entonces es que en Wammy's House os enseñaban de todo menos educación sexual o qué?- le reprendió Gevanni por haber sido tan descuidado.

- Deja al chico, Gevanni. Está bien que lo sepa pero tú ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, unas copas de más, una cosa lleva a la otra y al final más de una vez de lo último que te acuerdas es del preservativo.- salió Halle en defensa de Near.

- Mmmm yo no llevaba ninguna copa de más.- comentó Near para terminar de rematar el desastre.- Aparte de que en Wammy's House no nos dieran educación sexual, es que no pensé que hiciera falta usar preservativo.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!?- exclamó Gevanni exaltado.

- Claro Near, Gevanni tiene razón, siempre hay que usar preservativo.- le apoyó Rester.

- Si yo entiendo que haya que usarlo, pero en mi caso…-trató de decir Near.

- Da igual cual sea tu caso, siempre hay que usarlo, ya no sólo para evitar embarazos no deseados sino…- dijo Gevanni en tono de padre responsable.- ¿Es que acaso quieres plagar el mundo de pequeños Nears? Aún eres muy joven, no estás preparado para ser padre.

Near parpadeó repetidamente. Era incluso mejor callarse, de todas formas no entendían nada.

Y entretanto Halle se mantuvo pensativa, procesando toda la información para acabar fijando una mirada sospechosa de ojos entornados sobre Near.

- Así que en Wammy's House no os dieron educación sexual…

- No.

- No sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba.- murmuró Halle, sintiendo el imaginario recuerdo del escozor producido por el herpes genital, que siendo sincera, no hacía tanto que lo había sufrido.

Entonces fue Near quien posó una mirada sospechosa de ojos entornados sobre Halle. Ellos no se enteraban de nada, pero Near por algo era el más listo. Lo había captado todo.

- Lo mejor es que acudas a un médico, los herpes genitales son delicados y tal vez el tuyo sea diferente y requiera otro tipo de medicación.- comentó Halle.

Una sonrisilla cruzó brevemente el rostro de Near antes de contestar. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara de Halle antes de verla.

- Me temo que mi herpes es exactamente igual que el tuyo aunque a lo mejor es mucho menos grave, no se trata de un herpes genital precisamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ha quedado un poco largo, pero bueno, creo que no se hace pesado de leer. Espero que os haya gustado XD. Al principio advertí que había contenido hetero implícito, es que si hubiera dicho que había Mello/Halle implícito, el fic habría perdido todo el misterio XD.**

**Moraleja de todo esto: ¡Sexo seguro ante todo! Usad preservativo si no queréis que os pase como a Near XDDD.**

**Creo que no tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que me encantan las intervenciones pervertidas de Gevanni XDD. Y que me encanta Near en las historias de humor .**

**Por cierto, la pregunta del millón. Tengo un fic empezado sobre MelloxNear con MPREG (no me gusta el MPREG pero era necesario para la historia), no sabía si subirlo aquí o no porque es lógico que la gente se asuste un poco al ser MPREG, así que os pregunto ¿Os interesaría un fic MelloxNear MPREG? Espero vuestras respuestas, a ver si lo voy a subir y no lo va a leer ni Ryuk XD. Os diré que es un fic Crack y de humor, al estilo "Operación bikini".**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, y decidme si queréis que suba el fic o no tenéis ningún interés en leerlo.**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Ak**


	10. Vergüenza

**¡Holas!**

**He tardado miles de años en actualizar este fic, lo siento, lo que pasa es que como tanto este como "Pure & Dirty" son fics basados en viñetas, ha coincidido que he escrito más del otro fic que de este, además de que una de las que estaba escribiendo de este, ha evolucionado a fic independiente (que ya subiré cuando lo haya acabado).**

**Personajes:** 1. Near. 2. Mello

**Género:** general, drama, romance.

**Rating:** T, PG-13

**Advertencias:** lime, yaoi.

**Ubicación:** caso Kira (después de que Mello recupere su foto, referencias a Wammy's House)

**Palabras:** 990

**Resumen:** Saber eso era mucho mejor que cualquier fotografía, más intenso y prometedor. Mucho más difícil de borrar que cualquier mancha lavada con agua y jabón en el lavabo.

**Pos nada, ¡espero que os guste!**

VERGÜENZA

Sabía que aquella foto algún día retornaría a su dueño, como también sabía que el día que eso ocurriera, la vergüenza volvería a consumirle.

Aunque en apariencia no hubiera ningún motivo para ello.

No se trataba de las palabras "Querido Mello" escritas de su puño y letra en el reverso, ya que éstas eran un añadido reciente, una especie de mensaje de bienvenida que pretendía indicarle que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, para Near todo seguía siendo igual que hacía cuatro años.

Sentirse mal por algo así era una estupidez. Nadie excepto él mismo sería capaz de advertir nada raro en la foto, puesto que en realidad la imagen estaba en perfectas condiciones, y obviando el nuevo comentario en el trasdós, casi podría decirse que estaba tal cual fue dejada años atrás.

Pero para Near la sensación era como si aquello que han confiado a tu cuidado durante una temporada, llegara destrozado a su propietario.

Simplemente, lanzó la foto con un afortunado golpe de suerte en cuanto a su lamentable puntería. Ni siquiera se giró a mirarle, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Que ese día hubiera llegado era motivo de alegría. Significaba que habían vuelto a encontrarse, pero Near no quería mirar a Mello. Era mejor que se marchara con la foto sin dar una oportunidad a su subconsciente de cambiar la imagen del chico de catorce años por la del adulto temerario en el que se había convertido.

No quedaría registro gráfico alguno de aquel reencuentro, las cámaras no estaban grabando, y no sólo resultó ser una forma de salvaguardar la vida y el anonimato de Mello, sino una forma de que Near pudiera deshacerse de todos los demonios que le hacían sentir avergonzado.

En esa forma tan frágil, Mello acompañó a Near después de su marcha de Wammy's House.

Siempre.

A cualquier hora del día, ya que era la única imagen real que había de él y era el deber de Near el asegurarse de que nadie pudiera tener acceso a ella. En cualquier lugar, el reencuentro con Mello podía presentarse en la ocasión más inesperada y él debía estar preparado. En cualquier momento, los angustiosos, los imprevistos, los felices, los inseguros, los apasionados…

Y precisamente éstos últimos eran los que hacían arder las mejillas de Near por el peso de la culpabilidad y la vergüenza.

Su razón trataba de convencerle de que no había nada malo en ello, que no era nada más que un adolescente cuyos actos estaban más que justificados. Su corazón le decía que cada vez que lo hacía era como si tomara una gotita de veneno y que tarde o temprano acabaría contaminándose por completo. Acabaría sufriendo porque necesitaría dosis más fuertes cada vez, quizás más continuadas, quizás probar un buen trago directamente de la botella.

Y lo único con lo que contaba eran aquella foto y sus recuerdos, elementos cuya validez prácticamente se volatilizaba si se comparaban con la posibilidad de gozar de su compañía de nuevo.

Y aquella noche volvió a hacerlo, aunque ya no tuviera la fotografía en su poder. Tal vez debido a eso, el bochorno hubiera remitido un poco, pero se sintió tan sucio como la primera vez.

No hubo ojos cerrados en espera de algo desconocido, como cuando era un niño recién entrado en la pubertad, saturado por los comentarios que oía a diario en los chicos de su edad, curioso por saber si eran ciertos o no, temeroso por descubrir dolor en lugar de algo placentero. Near fijó la vista en un punto indefinido del techo, cualquiera que viera sus ojos abiertos y sin expresión sería incapaz de averiguar su propósito. La experiencia le había enseñado que cerrar los ojos le hacía pensar demasiado, venían a su mente demasiadas imágenes y situaciones que prefería no asociar.

Apartó la camisa del pijama y su mano viajó en descenso desde su abdomen hasta ceder a la presión del elástico del pantalón, internándose en su ropa interior con decisión adquirida por el paso del tiempo. Antes quizás se hubiese entretenido más tiempo antes de hacerlo, preparándose con fantasías y juegos previos.

Pero esa noche no.

El sonido de la voz de Mello resonando aún en sus tímpanos había sido suficiente.

Ni rastro del ritmo cadencioso aconsejado, despacio al principio para ir in crescendo hasta, tal vez, volver a ralentizarse al final. No. Esa noche era urgente, mecánico, brusco. Rápido y fuerte desde el principio, deseando acabar cuanto antes.

La mano y los músculos del antebrazo comenzaban a dolerle, y la sensación le recordó al día en que Mello se marchó, aquella noche en que lo hizo varias veces seguidas y así ahogar su frustración en forma de gemidos contra la almohada.

Empezaba a sudar. Giró la cabeza y apresó entre sus dientes un trozo de la almohada, dejándola húmeda por la saliva.

Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Sintió que sus dedos se mojaban levemente. Rápido. Mordió con más fuerza la almohada. Más rápido. Notó que su vientre se tensaba. La lámpara de la mesita de noche empezaba a difuminarse.

No paró cuando sintió los espasmos vaticinando el final. La respiración entrecortada acabó por relajarse en un largo jadeo que sólo él fue capaz de oír. Sus ojos le traicionaron al cerrarse de repente durante una fracción de segundo. Su voluntad, derramada por entre sus dedos.

Sin ningún tipo de concesiones, Near se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño, tal y como hacía cuando vivía en Wammy's House.

Nada había cambiado, aunque ya no tuviese la fotografía de Mello en su poder y no tuviese motivos para avergonzarse al utilizarla como excusa en su extraña parafilia. Mello había vuelto, lo había tenido cerca, sabía que, a su manera, se había puesto a su alcance.

Saber eso era mucho mejor que cualquier fotografía, más intenso y prometedor. Mucho más difícil de borrar que cualquier mancha lavada con agua y jabón en el lavabo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No tiene mucho que comentar, la verdad jeje. Sips, es mi forma de decir que Near usaba la foto de Mello para "fines deshonestos" XD.**

**Creo que me gusta como ha quedado, corto y conciso, intenso pero sin ser demasiado explícito. Podría haberme liado mucho contando cosas de Wammy's House, comparando cómo era cuando Near lo hacía estando en el orfanato, después cuando estuvo sin Mello y cómo había cambiado desde que se reencontraron, pero creo que si se lee con atención está suficientemente explicado todo eso sin necesidad de extenderme mucho. Creo que al final conseguí explicar todo eso (al menos yo lo veo así) con pocas palabras ¡cosa rara en mí que soy incapaz de resumir/hacer drabbles XD!**

**Pos nada, espero que os haya gustado. Y como siempre, ¡espero vuestros comentarios!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	11. Necesidad

**¡Holas!**

**Oh, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero bueno, resulta que también soy fan de Bleach y en estos meses mi personaje favorito ha tenido el protagonismo absoluto, así que he estado totalmente abducida por el fandom de Bleach. ¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Pero bueno, aquí vuelvo con mis viñetas de Death Note, y espero que os sigan interesando.**

**Como nota interesante os cuento que esta viñeta tiene lemon! XD (¡por fin! XD) ya que he tardado tanto en volver por lo menos que la espera haya valido la pena ¿no? **

**Personajes:** 1. Mello y Near

**Género:** romance, drama, angst.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** lemon, yaoi

**Ubicación:** Wammy's House era

**Palabras:** 1826

**Resumen:** No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Near siempre está aguardándole con una tableta de chocolate abierta entre sus dedos y las primeras onzas derretidas sobre su boca.

**Pos nada, ya me contaréis si os ha gustado o no ;)**

NECESIDAD

Es una sensación horrible, una de las cosas que más odia Mello. Deambulando por su habitación, poniéndolo todo patas arriba en busca de algo que sabe de antemano que no va a encontrar. Le pone nervioso y le obliga a morderse las uñas desesperadamente para calmar el sudor frío que comienza a surgir en su frente.

Da una patada a la pared antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un golpe igualmente violento. Le importa una mierda si con ello despierta a medio orfanato y Roger le castiga al día siguiente.

Encamina el largo pasillo a oscuras en el silencio de la noche. Una idea fugaz cruza su mente, pero es desechada con la misma rapidez que otras tantas veces. No iba a asaltar la despensa de la cocina. No. Aunque pudiera forzar la cerradura sin que nadie lo notara, sería evidente que allí faltaría una tableta de chocolate. Los muy cabrones llevaban un recuento exhaustivo y no podía engañarlos. Fue él quien, en uno de sus ataques de síndrome de abstinencia, provocó que tuvieran que recurrir a semejantes artimañas para, según ellos, reforzar su autocontrol.

Autocontrol. ¡Ja! Se ríe él del autocontrol cuando las uñas ya le sangran y duelen habiendo llegado a la mínima expresión. Muchas veces se había jurado que cuando dejara aquel lugar y ganara su propio dinero, no iba a escatimar a la hora de comprar chocolate y, por supuesto, no tendría necesidad de volver a sentir esa ansiedad. Pero claro, con la paga semanal que reciben, no le da para mucho, aunque supuestamente fuese un ejercicio de responsabilidad y, otra vez, aprender a ejercer el autocontrol gracias al uso racional del dinero.

Pero si hay algo que Mello odia casi tanto como la apremiante necesidad de chocolate, eso es cuando su delirio le llevaba a plantarse frente a la habitación de Near en mitad de la noche. El sudor frío se instala entonces en sus manos, retorciéndose los dedos como si quisiera rompérselos antes de caer en la tentación de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta. No está en su naturaleza el ser comedido, en ninguno de los aspectos de su vida, pero si fuese capaz de aplacar su personalidad impetuosa por un instante, preferiría hacerlo para vencer la necesidad de entrar allí y caer en el más profundo de los abismos. Preferiría dominar esa debilidad mucho más que ser capaz de dosificar sus raciones de chocolate.

Aunque cuando la necesidad apremia, no hay lugar para la razón.

Es entonces cuando Mello entra sin llamar en aquella habitación donde nunca está echado el pestillo, como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida permanentemente esperando su visita. Es entonces cuando con cada paso que da, su orgullo se va hundiendo poco a poco con el peso del deseo.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Near siempre está aguardándole con una tableta de chocolate abierta entre sus dedos y las primeras onzas derretidas sobre su boca. Quizás tenga un sexto sentido para notar cuándo Mello le necesita. Pero jamás le preguntará, porque si algo bueno tiene todo aquello es que ambos saben lo que van buscando. Mello tiene necesidad de chocolate, pero ni él ni Near necesitan poner en palabras lo que va a suceder. Las justificaciones son innecesarias, ni siquiera las hubo la primera vez ¿por qué van a ser precisas ahora que ya se ha convertido en una rutina?

Antes de alcanzar a Near, Mello ya se ha quitado la camiseta y la ha tirado en un rincón. Cuando llega hasta él, está tan desesperado que se olvida de todo, le besa en la boca, más bien lo devora, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de chocolate sobre sus labios. Acaba mordiéndolos y haciéndolos hincharse antes de internarse en busca de más uniendo su lengua a la de Near.

Mientras se besan, acaban tumbados en la cama, Mello a horcajadas sobre Near, y desabotona apresuradamente los botones de su pijama para dejar su delicado pecho al descubierto. Como si fuese un ritual, Near deja la tableta de chocolate sobre su pecho, que acaba aprisionada entre ambos, derritiéndose con el calor y la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Mello abandona por un instante la boca de Near para tomar sus dedos manchados uno por uno y chuparlos hasta dejarlos limpios completamente. Y luego, desciende…

La respiración agitada de Near se hace visible en su pecho, que sube y baja acelerado y cubierto de chocolate. Mello se entrega a él, recorriéndolo en su totalidad, excitado por el sabor y por la visión de algo tan sublimemente humano en alguien como Near. Aún puede sentir la humedad de su boca y la suavidad de su lengua enredándose con la suya, tratando de marcar un ritmo más pausado que el que el impetuoso Mello acostumbra a marcar. Ni siquiera cuando se besan dejan de competir.

Le excita saber que produce ese mismo efecto en Near cuando, tras los trazos de su lengua sobre su piel, ésta se eriza y se enrojece, de igual manera que lo hacen sus mejillas. Como cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza como si así quisiera negar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Le gusta pensar que es gracias a él por lo que Near se transforma de ser un ser de hielo a un ser de fuego. Imagina que es el calor que sólo él es capaz de infundir en Near el que tiene el poder de derretir el chocolate. Porque en ese momento, no despide el frío usual de su presencia, un frío que puede llegar a quemar, sino calor puro, fuego, porque su sangre hierve y su piel arde. Con una mano se agarra a las sábanas y con la otra enreda sus pequeños dedos en el cabello de Mello, enrollando un mechón entre ellos, apremiándole haciéndolo cada vez más rápido cuando el mayor alcanza peligrosamente la cintura del pantalón de su pijama.

No hay duda alguna, puede notar su excitación bajo su cuerpo de la misma manera que siente la suya propia. Así, Mello se incorpora sobre sus rodillas para desabrocharse el pantalón y ve cómo Near hace lo mismo, sentándose debajo de él para alcanzar su torso erguido cubierto por la maltrecha tableta de chocolate, ya fundida por completo.

Se estremece al sentir que es ahora Near quien recorre su pecho, volviendo a manchar sus labios para crear una nueva tentación. Y Mello no puede resistirse una vez más. Habiéndose liberado de la opresión de su pantalón, vuelve a caer sobre Near para volver a besarle.

Near es el cazador silencioso y Mello, la bestia desbocada. Y como buen cazador, sabe cómo y cuándo colocar el cebo. Lo demuestra no sólo porque sabe cómo hacer que Mello vuelva a besarle, sino porque ya estaba al acecho mucho antes de que la bestia se acercase, esperando pacientemente a que llegara.

Aprovecha la posición para deslizar las manos por su pequeña silueta y llevarse consigo el pantalón del pijama. Near se estremece con anticipación y Mello es capaz de oír el débil gemido que escapa de sus labios cuando interna la mano en su entrepierna. Lo roza, lo mancha de chocolate y se despega de su boca para descender una vez más.

Near tiene que morderse los labios con fuerza para no hacer ruido, arquea la espalda y vuelve a dejarse caer cuando siente a Mello envolviéndolo con su lengua, saboreándolo, con una mano recoge algún resto de chocolate para lubricar su entrada y con la otra se prepara así mismo para lo que está por llegar.

No quiere desconcentrarse pero la visión de Near en ese estado lo merece. Sus cabellos empiezan a pegarse a su frente por el sudor, sus dedos se agarran con fuerza a las sábanas y su rostro, encendido y delicado, trata inútilmente de ocultar lo que siente. Mello decide que es suficiente, no tiene más chocolate que limpiar y ya son tres dedos los que se mueven con facilidad en su interior. Vuelve a posicionarse y no tiene que esmerarse demasiado porque las piernas de Near se enlazan a su cintura sin que se lo pida. También se agarra a su cuello, clavando las uñas en su espalda cuando por fin Mello entra en él. Y es Near quien lo besa para ahogar el profundo gemido de ambos y que quede sólo entre esas cuatro paredes.

No es la primera vez, y aunque Mello se regocije internamente en esos primeros instantes de dolor, sabe que pasarán en seguida y hará que Near se aferre con más fuerza a él. Conoce el ángulo idóneo y no le preocupa en absoluto que el ritmo sea quizás un poco acelerado porque sabe que Near aguantará estoicamente eso y mucho más.

Y aunque por una parte no quiere que termine, por otra está deseando hacerlo para poder marcharse de allí. Acelera los empujes y contra su bajo vientre siente que Near se tensa también y alcanzando ambos el clímax al mismo tiempo.

El agarre de Near se relaja, terminando por dejar caer los brazos a ambos lados, jadeando y sudando al igual que él. Mello se recompone, no sin antes observar el torso manchado de Near, y aunque en su imaginación aquella blancura sea como chocolate blanco fundido, sabe que no lo es. Decide que es el momento de marcharse. Ya ha obtenido lo que quería. Ambos, en realidad. Silencios incómodos, los mínimos.

Aún está poniéndose la camiseta cuando ya ha salido de la habitación, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras él y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Como siempre, con una sensación amarga.

Ojalá tuviera la templanza de Near, pero no puede pretender ser algo que va contra su naturaleza. Ojalá pudiera hacer como él: que ahorra el dinero, se compra sus juguetes favoritos y aún así le da para dedicar parte de su paga a comprar tabletas de chocolate aunque las golosinas no sean su fuerte. Ojalá pudiera tener su mismo autocontrol, que las guarda en algún lugar secreto de su habitación, seguramente apiladas de forma perfecta y rectilínea, esperando a que alguien, que no es Near, las necesite.

Desearía tener la fuerza de voluntad para no volver allí y caer en el juego una y otra vez. Justo antes de entrar, siempre siente un desagradable nudo en la boca del estómago, e igual ocurre cada vez que sale. Es la manifestación física de la humillación y el orgullo pisoteado que, oh casualidad, nunca hace acto de aparición mientras está en esa habitación.

Cuando Mello está de vuelta en su cuarto, vuelve a golpear la pared y a darle una patada a la puerta y se deja caer en la cama, lleno de frustración.

El problema radica en que le gusta lo que hace con Near, pero admitirlo sería demasiado pedir. Por eso, cuando tiene que recurrir a burdas excusas para justificar sus actos frente a su conciencia, siempre puede decir que lo ha hecho porque necesitaba chocolate.

Y desde luego, no estaría mintiendo en absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supongo que no tiene mucho que comentar, pero bueno, si hay alguien despistado por ahí, aclaro que claramente Near compraba las tabletas sabiendo que tarde o temprano Mello iba a ir a buscarlas.**

**Me encanta lo atormentado que está Mello con ese tema XDDD (estoy segura de que sea cual sea el contexto, el sexo con Near siempre será psicológicamente traumatizante para Mello XDD). Y bueno, ya viene siendo habitual en mis fics, así que lo habréis notado, pero obviamente Near es quien maneja los hilos una vez más. Es que yo soy de la opinión de que Near sabe muy bien cómo manipular a Mello para que haga lo que él quiere jeje.**

**Respecto al lemon, pues no he querido detenerme mucho porque quería que diese la sensación de que era algo apresurado y desesperado (Mello quiere el chocolate y lo quiere ¡ya!) así que si notáis que el lemon está un poco apresurado, probablemente esa era mi intención ^^**

**¡Pues nada más, ahora os toca comentar a vosotros!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
